


Yuri Plisetsky, quedas detenido

by MariaJPujazon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Detective Altin, M/M, Otabek Altin - Freeform, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuri Plisetsky skater, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, beka - Freeform, yura - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaJPujazon/pseuds/MariaJPujazon
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky es un adolescente de diecisiete años problemático, con un padre ausente, una madre muy ocupada y al cuidado de un abuelo que es demasiado indulgente con él. Fan del skate y los grafitis, no tardará en meterse en líos.Otabek Altin es un policía duro, estoico y en exceso honrado, lo que ocasiona que esté algo aislado de sus compañeros, sumando el hecho de tener sus orígenes fuera de Rusia. Como él dice, “un kazajo en la policía de San Petersburgo no pasa desapercibido”.One-shot Ota/Yuri.⭐️Edades 29/17.⭐️Roles Policía/sospechoso.⭐️Escenas de sexo explícito (chico x chico). Si no te gusta el tema, no lo leas.⭐️Mención Víctor/Yuuri.⭐️Personajes de Yuri on Ice (créditos a sus autores)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 13





	Yuri Plisetsky, quedas detenido

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está narrada por los dos protagonista y originalmente, estaba escrita en dos colores, pero aquí no se puede, así que simplemente se alternan para contarla, espero que se entienda bien.

San Petersburgo.

Yuri.

Son las ocho de la mañana de un sábado y tengo la tentación de lanzar el móvil contra la pared cuando no dejan de sonar varias notificaciones de las redes sociales.

—Mierda, ¿la gente no tiene vida?—veo la pantalla borrosa y me siento en la cama—¿hoy es el día “D”?

En cuanto caigo en la cuenta, salto de la cama y sonrío tontamente cuando veo que me dormí sin ropa.

—Yura, no es buena idea meterse en la cama con un par de cervezas y una porno en el portátil.

Rebusco una muda y salgo de mi habitación camino del baño.

—Yuratchka, ¿no tienes ropa?—mi abuelo me riñe cuando me lo cruzo en el pasillo - ¿dónde vas tan temprano un sábado?

—Hey abuelo, solo voy a dar una vuelta.

Después de la ducha me coloco unos vaqueros negros, mi camiseta favorita, esa negra que tiene un tigre estampado y encima una sudadera con capucha negra y adornos de animal print en los brazos. Me tomo un trozo de pizza que sobró de la cena y me bebo un par de sorbos de leche directamente de la botella, aunque sé que eso fastidia a mi madre. Una vez en mi cuarto, cierro la puerta y trepo por la repisa hasta que saco del falso techo mi mochila con los sprays de pintura. Compruebo que tengo mi pasamontañas y saco de la bandeja de la impresora el diseño que vamos a pintar. Lo guardo bien doblado en el bolsillo trasero de mi vaquero junto al móvil. Pillo el skate y salgo después de despedirme de mi abuelo, ya que como siempre, mi madre trabaja y no la veo desde hace dos días.

____________________________

Otabek.

Cuando entro en la comisaría, saludo con varios gestos a mis compañeros, que van camino de la salas de reuniones. Algunos tienen cara de fastidio por trabajar un sábado en lugar de estar con su familia, claro que en mi caso, yo estoy solo, así que para mí, todos los días son iguales. Tampoco me pasa por alto que no soy del gusto de todos, un kazajo en la policía rusa no pasa desapercibido. El jefe llama nos llama la atención, Yakov Feltsman es un tipo serio que impone su presencia.

—Bueno, sentaos...hoy parece que todo va a estar tranquilo...unidades uno y dos al mercado central, la unidad tres y cuatro a la estación de trenes, y esta tarde habrá que reforzar el estadio para el partido...bueno, al trabajo.

Todos se levantan para cumplir las órdenes, pero Víctor y yo nos miramos y miramos al comisario.

—Detectives Altin y Nikiforov, tenemos a un grupo de carteristas en el metro, en la estación Avtovo, quiero que os paseéis por allí de paisano para vigilarla, ¿está claro?

—Pero señor, para eso está la seguridad privada, ¿no?

—Nikiforov, deja de quejarte y a la estación.

—Si señor.

Cuando vamos en el coche hacia la estación, Víctor me mira y por su forma de carraspear al hablar, sé que va a leerme la cartilla.

—Beka, ¿piensas quedarte esta noche en casa otra vez?—me dice con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?, ya sabes que me gusta quedarme en mi sofá con una cerveza y un buen partido o un par de discos de rock.

—Eres un viejoven, todavía no tienes treinta y no disfrutas de la vida...Chris y yo vamos esta noche a un club de streppers, ¿por qué no te apuntas?

—No me parece muy sensato siendo policías.

—No lo somos 24/7 Altin, y por si no lo sabes, tus compañeros también frecuentan esos sitios.

—Si, pero donde abundan las chicas, no adolescentes imberbes ligeros de ropa...sabes que eso no me va.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿tu madre no te deja salir con chicos o es que aún no lo tienes claro?

—Aunque lo tuviera, no es mi estilo liarme con un adolescente con las hormonas revueltas.

—No pasa nada por ir solo a mirar.

—Me lo pensaré...ahora, centrémonos en los carteristas, ¿eh?, y nada de hacer tonterías.

Así que allí estamos Víctor y yo paseándonos arriba y abajo de los andenes, el ruso con pinta de adolescente y yo con mi pantalón negro y mi chaqueta de cuero de mis días libres y mis paseos en moto. No se ve ni un alma, estamos aburridos como una ostra y sin poder hablar uno con otro para no levantar sospechas.

____________________________

Yuri.

Miro la pantalla del móvil y me siento como un idiota, aquí no aparece nadie, seguro que todos se han rajado y me he quedado solo.

—¡Yuri!...

Miro en dirección al sonido y veo venir a mi amigo Yuuri corriendo hacia mí.

—Cállate tonto, nada de nombres—le digo cuando está cerca.

—Todavía no hemos empezado, no seas paranoico—el japonés se ríe.

—¿Dónde están todos?

—Estamos esperando la señal de Moscú, no queremos que nos acusen de hacer trampas...venga, vamos a entrar por salida, allí están todos.

Nos colocamos los pasamontañas y nos reunimos en la salida de la estación. No conocemos al resto, ni falta que hace, solo tenemos contacto en las redes y con nuestros alias y firmas de grafiteros, “Tiger@2001” es la mía...vale, no es muy original, pero me gusta y la gente la conoce. —¿Estamos todos?—pregunta el cabecilla—a mi señal, entramos, pintamos lo más que podamos y a correr antes de que venga la poli...venga que no se diga que los grafiteros de San Petersburgo no pueden patear los culos de los pintamonas de Moscú.

—¡Si!—gritamos varios a la vez.

—Adelante, buena suerte.

En cuanto dan la señal, se desencadena el caos, entramos saltando los tornos de la salida de la estación y allí en el andén, varios vagones relucientes reciben nuestro ataque con los sprays de pintura de varios colores. Los viajeros nos miran atónitos mientras uno de los nuestros nos graba para después contar que grupo ha pintado más vagones en menos tiempo. Yuuri y yo codo con codo, pintamos un diseño rápido que ideamos ayer, hasta que el sonido de un silbato y carreras nos sobresalta. Los guardias corren hacia nosotros, y el cabecilla grita:

—Retirada...antes de que llegue la pasma.

Salimos en desbandada cada uno por su lado para aumentar las posibilidades de escape.

—¡Mierda!—tengo que agacharme un segundo por un bote de pintura.

—Yuri, no te pares.

—El bote...las huellas...

Pero Yuuri ya no me escucha, me saca bastante delantera y yo solo veo la oscuridad del túnel del metro por delante.

—¡Oye niño, que te electrocutas, no vayas por ahí!—un segurata me grita, pero lo ignoro y corro hacia la profundidad del túnel.

____________________________

Otabek.

La mañana está siendo muy aburrida, hasta que vemos en el andén opuesto, a un grupo de chicos que corren por la estación. Me llama la atención porque llevan pasamontañas, así que le hago una seña al ruso y salimos a correr hacia el lado contrario. Al llegar al sitio, vemos varios vagones pintados y a los de seguridad corriendo detrás de los chicos.

—Menudo desastre—dice Víctor sofocado apoyado en las rodillas—varios miles de rublos en desperfectos.

Le hago una seña y se mete por un pasillo detrás de un tipo de seguridad y yo voy hacia el túnel, donde otro de los guardias le grita a la oscuridad. Le enseño la placa y le digo que se aparte.

—Vaya manera de pasar un sábado, rodeado de ratas y mocosos insufribles—digo en un susurro entrando en el túnel.

Voy despacio atento a los ruidos, hasta que noto un movimiento a mi derecha y me agacho por instinto, antes de que una barra de metal me dé en la cabeza. Me lanzo por el chico y lo sujeto con fuerza, retorciéndole el brazo a su espalda, hasta que suelta la barra. Noto su cuerpo delgado y frágil pegado al mío, y con la mano libre, le quito el pasamontañas y una melena larga y rubia le cae como una cascada sobre los hombros, así que aflojo la presión.

—Eres una chica...

Se revuelve y me enfrenta, y entonces veo a una criatura salvaje, con aspecto delicado, pelo rubio, labios finos, y el cuerpo delgado envuelto en ropa negra, pero con una furia en su mirada verdosa que resulta opuesta a esa primera impresión.

—¿Qué dices idiota?, soy un tío y te voy a partir las bolas...—el chico se calla cuando le muestro la placa y la pistola en mi funda—joder, no pareces un poli, pareces un macarra.

—Es que voy de incógnito...venga rubio, te vienes conmigo, ¿cómo te llamas?

—¿No se supone que tengo derecho a guardar silencio?—me dice un poco chulo.

—No estamos en una jodida película...lo voy a averiguar tarde o temprano.

—Yuri Plisetsky.

—Yuri Plisetsky, quedas detenido.

Le pongo las esposas ahora con menos miramientos y lo saco fuera de la estación. Lo llevo hacia el coche patrulla y después de sentarlo en el asiento trasero, me coloco en mi sitio y espero a Víctor que debe estar haciéndose el héroe por algún túnel del metro.

____________________________

Yuri.

Cuando estoy encerrado con el madero en el coche, no puedo dejar de pensar en mi abuelo, si al menos pudiera hablar con él...miro de reojo al poli, parece un tipo muy callado, solo se limita a fumar mientras escribe varios formularios seguramente adelantando el trabajo. Es muy moreno para ser ruso, pelo oscuro, con un corte de pelo casi militar, rapado un poco en los lados, ojos oscuros y con aspecto de estar muy en forma por como se ve su espalda bajo la camiseta negra. Su chupa de cuero negra descansa en el asiento del copiloto y yo me pregunto como me vería con una así, si me la pudiera permitir, claro. Cuando mueve los brazos para tocar la radio, de nuevo me fijo en su piel morena.

—¿No eres ruso, verdad?—me sale sin querer.

—No, soy kazajo.

—¿Y cómo ha acabado un tipo como tú en la policía rusa?

—¿Desde cuándo las preguntas las hacen los detenidos?—me dice girándose y me sale una sonrisa—es una larga historia...¿y cómo ha acabado un chico como tú metido en este lío?

Desvío la mirada hacia la ventanilla y tuerzo la boca, y doy la charla por terminada sentándome con la espalda pegada al asiento, bueno, todo lo que me permiten mis manos esposadas.

—Bueno, ya me lo contarás luego, en comisaría.

El tipo sigue con sus papeles y tararea una canción que suena en la radio, y que casualmente, a mí también me gusta. Justo cuando lo vuelvo a mirar y me fijo en su nuca con ese cuello fuerte y su pelo bien cortado, la puerta se abre y entra otro poli que viste como un universitario y que lleva el pelo más claro que he visto jamas, casi parece gris. Me mira y sus ojos azules son increíbles, es como mirar un mar en calma.

—Bueno, Beka, ya veo que has pillado a uno...yo también, pero lo lleva la unidad dos a la estación...seguro que es alguno de tus amiguitos, un japonés muy gracioso—me dice.

Casi estoy a punto de soltar un suspiro, “Yuuri”.

—Ha estado a punto de atizarme, es una fierecilla salvaje, pero lo voy a domar, jejeje—esa sonrisa del pelogris no me ha sonado nada bien.

Su compañero debe pensar lo mismo, incluso le hace un gesto señalándome a mí, sin embargo, el otro no parece darle importancia al comentario. El camino hacia comisaría se me hace muy largo, solo me distraigo mirando al kazajo incluso me ha parecido que él me mira a mí, lo he notado incómodo cuando nuestros ojos se han encontrado en el espejo retrovisor. Me fijo en su mandíbula cuando gira la cabeza y se ríe charlando con el otro poli, y también en su brazo fuerte y moreno mientras cambia las marchas o toca la radio.

____________________________

Otabek.

Después de algunas horas de interrogatorio, no consigo nada de este chico, solo evasivas. Sus ojos verdes me miran desafiantes y su manera de comportarse tan audaz le hace parecer distinto a otros detenidos que he interrogado a lo largo de mi carrera...o a lo mejor soy yo el que se comporta de manera diferente, y creo que él lo capta.

—Venga Yuri, ¿no querrás cargar tú solo con la culpa, no?, sabes que la multa es muy elevada para pagarla tú solo, sin contar con que tendrás que limpiar los trenes.

—Ya se lo he dicho, no conozco a los otros, contactamos por las redes y usamos alias, todos llevábamos pasamontañas y nunca nos habíamos visto en persona, todo se coordinó por internet, incluso con el grupo de Moscú.

—¿Un ataque coordinado?

—Una apuesta y creo que hemos ganado nosotros—parece que responde orgulloso.

—¡Déjate de tonterías!—doy un golpe en la mesa y lo sobresalto—sea lo que sea lo que hayáis ganado, no compensa por la multa y los antecedentes penales...¿o es que también buscáis notoriedad?, ¿tener muchos “likes” en las redes?, ¿acaso las chicas se lanzarán sobre ti?, ¿crees que el lunes en clase dirán “Yuri, el chico guapo de los grafitis”?, dirán, “ahí va uno de esos tarados de los trenes, que va a perder las uñas y el tiempo cuando tenga que limpiarlos”.

Él me mira elevando una ceja y yo me pregunto “¿por qué coño le he llamado guapo?”, menos mal que Víctor entra en mi celda de detención y lo distrae de lo que sea que haya pasado por su cabeza. Deja una carpeta con documentos y una foto del otro detenido.

—Otabek, el otro chico no suelta prenda, insiste en que no conoce a nadie, todo secreto, que si internet, bla, bla...y nada más.

Miro a Yuri y parece que mira la foto del japonés con disimulo, y entonces, una luz se me enciende.

—Yuri...¿conoces a este chico?—le enseño la foto.

—No señor.

—Venga rubio, que mi amigo y yo queremos salir pronto para tomarnos unas copas juntos—Víctor le mete presión.

—Ya he dicho que no.

—Al menos está claro que estaban allí, no hemos encontrado los sprays, pero tienen pintura en las manos—observa Víctor .

Y entonces miro las manos de Yuri que están esposadas sobre la mesa, manos finas, con la piel blanca y suave, parecen manos de mujer, aunque algunos restos de pintura azul las decoran.

—¿Tienes algo con mis manos?, deja de mirarlas—me reprocha el chico.

—Solo miraba las pruebas—le digo serio para parecer profesional.

—Bueno, sus padres están avisados, son menores Beka, diecisiete...

Dejo de escuchar a Víctor un segundo, no puedo permitirme pensar en lo bonitas que son sus manos, en la fragilidad de su cuerpo cuando lo sometía en el túnel, o en su mirada furiosa a través de sus ojos esmeralda.

—Beka, ¿me estás escuchando?—Víctor me mira con una ceja levantada.

—¿Eh?

—Te decía que no hemos localizado a la madre de Yuri, su abuelo tampoco contesta al teléfono y la hermana del otro Yuuri, el mío—eso lo dice con una sonrisa—viene en unos minutos...no podemos retenerlos más por su edad, se presentarán cargos y habrá que esperar a la resolución, y también seguir analizando las redes para localizar a los demás.

—Si claro—le digo.

—Entonces, ¿puedes quitarme ya esto?—Yuri levanta las manos y no tengo más remedio de tocarlas para soltar las esposas, él se las frota—mucho mejor.

Cuando termino el papeleo, me acerco al mostrador con Yuri a mi lado. Víctor también entrega sus formularios.

—¿Todavía no responde la familia de Yuri?—le pregunto a la secretaria.

—No detective Altin.

Miro a Yuri y me da un poco de lástima, es la viva imagen del adolescente solo e incomprendido.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?—le pregunto mientras me mira de soslayo.

—Eh...solo si no le cuenta a mi abuelo lo que ha pasado.

—Bueno, pero deberías hacerlo tú.

—Creo que sé manejar la situación, detective Altin.

—Con Otabek, me vale...Víctor, voy a llevar a Yuri a casa.

—Si, pero no tardes, te tengo reservado un baile en el regazo en el club, solo para ti—Víctor me señala con aire cool.

Si no lo quisiera tanto, le daría un tiro ahí mismo, entre sus grises cejas, pero luego pienso que no quiero traumatizar a Yuri, aunque tampoco quiero que piense lo que no es, “¿y por qué me importa lo que piensa de mí?”.

____________________________

Yuri.

A diferencia de esta mañana, ahora no vamos en un coche de policía, vamos en el coche de Otabek, y me siento a su lado, no detrás como un vulgar detenido.

—Siento haberte estropeado la noche, seguro que un “lap dance” es mejor que estar conmigo—le digo con tono de pesar.

—No es lo que piensas, realmente es peor.

—¿Peor que una chica se siente sobre ti y baile de forma sensual?, ¿es que eres gay?

—De eso se trata, el bailarín es un chico...es que Víctor es muy gracioso.

—Entonces si que eres gay.

—A decir verdad, he estado con chicas y con algún chico...¿por qué te cuento esto?

—Tengo que decirte que se te nota...al menos, yo lo he notado, me miras mucho y me dijiste “grafitero guapo”.

—Era una forma de hablar.

—Venga Beka...

—No nos conocemos lo suficiente para que me digas así, para ti solo Otabek...además eres un menor y no podemos tener esa clase de conversación, soy un poli, por el amor de Dios.

—Vamos, tendré dieciocho en unos meses, y no creo que me asuste teniendo en cuenta que mis experiencias han sido similares...pero tampoco se lo digas a mi abuelo.

—Parece que te importa mucho lo que piense tu abuelo, ¿no?

—No quiero decepcionarlo...mierda, y ahora la he cagado por esa estúpida apuesta con los de Moscú.

—Pues ya sabes, cuéntanos quiénes son los demás y la multa será más leve.

—No, no soy un chivato, además, ya te digo que no los conozco.

—¿Crees que ellos lo harían por ti?...eres un ingenuo, Yuri.

Me quedo callado unos segundos, no me gusta que este tipo piense eso de mí, aunque realmente, ¿qué demonios me importa lo que piense?

—Sabes que daremos con ellos tarde o temprano, ¿no?, hemos tenido acceso a vuestros móviles, así que ya estamos en las redes sociales buscando a esos tipos...en algún momento habrán dado algún dato personal, podremos rastrear las IP si han subido algún vídeo a YouTube, o sus direcciones si han comprado algo online...tienes que ser muy experto para ocultar tu rastro en internet...por cierto, ya sabemos que eres amigo de Yuuri, hemos visto vuestras fotos juntos y hemos leído algunas conversaciones.

—¿Qué pasa con la protección de datos y la confidencialidad?, somos menores—protesto serio.

Mi cabeza marcha a toda velocidad recordando si hemos hablado de cosas muy privadas o si tenemos alguna foto extraña, pero la ansiedad me impide concentrarme.

—Se trata de un delito, lo demás, no importa, “Yura”—me dice en un tono que me hace sospechar que algo raro ha visto.

—Tú tampoco tienes permiso para llamarme así—lo señalo con el dedo y me sonríe un segundo, mirando de nuevo el tráfico.

—Tranquilo gatito, tu teléfono solo lo he visto yo, tus secretos están a salvo conmigo...por cierto, tienes muy buen gusto para la música.

—¿También me has cotilleado mis listas de canciones?, no creo que eso sea relevante para el caso...¿o es que quieres conocerme un poco más?—lo miro de reojo y sonríe.

—No lo puedo evitar, me encanta la música y tenía curiosidad por saber que clase de música escucha alguien como tú...quiero decir, alguien de tu edad.

—Te advierto que tengo gustos raros, a veces escucho música como la que escucharía alguien como tú...quiero decir, de tu edad—le devuelvo la misma frase con una sonrisa y él me sonríe también.

—Ya lo he visto, mucho rock y algo de música electrónica...yo he sido DJ un tiempo.

—Que curioso, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

—Ahora solo pincho en las fiestas de la poli y con los amigos, pero me gusta.

—Tengo curiosidad por verte, seguro que eres bueno—le digo un poco sin pensar.

—Ya te invitaré algún día—me responde, creo que también lo dice sin pensar.

—Es aquí, esa torre de la derecha—le señalo hacia el parking—puedes aparcar en aquel sitio, es la plaza de mi madre, pero volverá tarde.

Salimos del coche y se coloca su chupa de cuero con aire de tipo duro y creo que lo miro un segundo más de lo debido.

—¿Qué te pasa?—me dice con una sonrisa.

—Nada, solo me preguntaba cuanto debe valer tu chaqueta, me parece muy cool, y yo nunca podría tener algo así.

—Te la presto, debes de tener frío.

Se la quita y me la coloca sobre los hombros y me sorprendo a mí mismo buscando su olor en la prenda...es lo que pensaba, tiene un olor varonil algo fuerte que se mezcla con su colonia, seguro que también debe ser cara.

—¿Qué colonia usas?—le pregunto sin querer.

—Armani Code, me la regalo Víctor en Navidad.

—Huele muy bien.

—Anda vamos, es muy tarde.

____________________________

Otabek.

Cuando estamos esperando el ascensor, lo veo arrebujado en mi chaqueta y da la impresión de ser un cachorrillo indefenso.

—Así que Armani Code, ¿no?, creo que cuando vaya a la perfumería, me voy a hacer con una de las muestras.

—Yuri.

—¿Qué?, se supone que son para que la gente las pruebe, ¿no?

—Si, pero no una sola persona—me rio sin querer al ver su expresión de niño travieso—no me cuentes esas cosas que soy un poli.

—Es que solo me puedo permitir colonia de bebé o de viejos, de esas que vienen en botes gigantes.

—Seguro que la de bebé te sienta muy bien—sin querer, estoy deslizando mis dedos por uno de sus mechones rubios.

Me mira y aparto la mano cuando sus ojos verdes me perforan como su viera mis pensamientos más oscuros y privados. Nos montamos en el ascensor y es realmente estrecho, lo noto muy próximo a mí y eso me preocupa.

—Otabek.

—¿Qué?

—Me preguntaba...—Yuri aprieta el botón de stop—podríamos hacernos un mutuo favor, tú no le cuentas nada a mi abuelo y yo hago algo por ti, ¿eh, Beka?

Trago saliva cuando noto una de sus manos en mi pecho sobre mi camiseta, siento su calor a través incluso de la ropa y sus labios susurrando “Beka” en mi oído.

—¿Estás nervioso?—me pregunta.

—Yuri...estoy acostumbrado a que me propongan sobornos de todas clases, pero es la primera vez que alguien se me ofrece así...

No me deja terminar la frase cuando sus labios están pegados a los míos. Los siento suaves y húmedos sobre mis labios, me provoca para que abra la boca y colarse dentro, pero alguien tiene que ser el adulto aquí.

—Yura, para—lo empujo con suavidad—eres menor de edad y yo soy policía, no puedo hacer esto.

—Venga Beka, llevas todo el día mirándome con ganas de hacerlo, yo también quiero, no solo es para comprar tu silencio.

Pulso de nuevo el botón y el ascensor se mueve, el ambiente se nota tenso entre nosotros. Yuri busca su llave al llegar a la puerta y entramos a un piso pequeño y algo desordenado.

—¿Abuelo?—Yuri da varios gritos llamado a su abuelo, pero no parece haber nadie.

Me empieza a preocupar que estemos los dos solos, no quiero que se aproveche de la situación. Doy vueltas por la casa, para distraer mi mente.

—Tienes el cuarto revuelto—le digo.

—¿Qué te importa?—Yuri me sonríe.

Se tira en la cama y yo curioseo entre sus cosas, pósters de grupos de música, prendas de ropa por cualquier rincón. Me acerco a la mesilla y veo un ordenador portátil bastante antiguo, no se por qué levanto la tapa y veo un vídeo pausado de una escena erótica. Sin querer, empieza a funcionar y aparecen dos hombres jóvenes en una actitud más que sensual y el aire se llena de sonidos obscenos. Yuri se ríe sin rastro de vergüenza y yo no sé donde está el maldito botón de pausa.

—Beka, estás rojo.

—Niño, necesito algo más que eso para avergonzarme—me siento a su lado en la cama.

—¿Qué tal esto?—me dice.

Se incorpora y me besa de nuevo, sintiendo su pecho contra el mío, aunque me resisto. Llevo mis manos a sus caderas para apartarlo y me cuesta un mundo separarlas de ahí, esas formas de su cuerpo, su cálida piel...pero se impone la cordura.

—Yuri, tengo que irme.

—Espera, ¿no querías hablar con mi abuelo?

—Pues parece que no está.

—Seguro que se le ha ido la cabeza y sigue con sus amigos en el bar...¿quieres una cerveza?

Cuando se levanta de un salto, su pelo flota al viento y yo no dejo de pensar que esto es una mala idea.

—¡Otabek!, creo que mi abuelo se ha perdido - me dice con un grito en medio del pasillo.

____________________________

Yuri.

De nuevo estamos en su coche, yo arrebujado en su chaqueta en el asiento del copiloto y él conduciendo sin dejar de mirar las calles y plazas por las que pasamos.

—¿Cómo sabes que no está en el bar?—me pregunta.

—Porque la nota decía: “voy a la tienda de la familia Babicheva” y eso está en la otra punta de la cuidad y seguro que no ha sabido volver, a veces se desorienta con facilidad.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda, está cerrada y allí no hay rastro de mi abuelo. Encima se pone a llover.

—Yuri, a lo mejor ha vuelto a casa.

—Mierda, mi madre me va a matar.

Casi estoy al borde de las lágrimas, y sin que me lo espere, Beka me da un abrazo para consolarme. Me siento bien al sentir su calor y el olor de su piel con su colonia, creo que a partir de ahora, va a ser mi favorita.

—Venga, necesitas comer algo—me dice mientras arranca el coche.

Después de unos minutos, me deja solo en el coche mientras compra algunas hamburguesas y refrescos, en un puesto de la calle, bajo la lluvia.

—Mierda, tengo muerto el móvil—le digo cuando vuelve con la cena.

—Toma, enchúfalo aquí.

Nos ponemos a cenar sentados en los asientos traseros, y la vista se me va sin querer a la camiseta mojada de Beka.

—Estas empapado—le digo.

—No pasa nada, tengo ropa limpia detrás.

Al terminar, recogemos la basura y Otabek la tira y entra de nuevo en el coche con una mochila. Se quita su camiseta y rebusca una limpia en la mochila. No puedo dejar de admirar su cuerpo bien trabajado y en contra de lo que sospechaba, no tiene apenas vello, aunque no me importa, lo prefiero así.

—¿Estás en forma, no?—le pregunto con tono sensual.

—Exigencias del trabajo.

Sin pensar ni un segundo, me coloco sobre él a ahorcajadas, y él me mira en shock.

—Yura...—me dice como intentando resistir la tentación.

—Beka—le susurro yo a cambio cerca de su oído.

Coloco mis manos en su fuerte cuello y me lanzo a besarlo con intensidad. Noto como me abraza y me aprieta contra su cuerpo frío.

—Dios, estás helado—le digo y me quito la camiseta, para pegarme a él.

—Estás muy delgado y eres muy suave, por eso pensé que eras un chica.

—Idiota.

Me sujeta por las caderas y me aprieta contra él, y siento el impulso de moverme sobre su cuerpo.

—Yuri—me dice dejando de morderme el labio inferior—no hagas eso o vamos a tener un problema serio en los pantalones.

—No me importa—yo sigo frotándome contra él.

—¿Y tu abuelo?

—¿Puedes dejar de ser un puto madero un segundo?

—No, dice Víctor que soy un policía 24/7.

—Tus amigos deben estar preocupados.

—Seguro, ahora Víctor debe tener una erección más grande que la mía.

—Vamos a trabajar en eso—le digo dándole otro beso.

De repente suena mi móvil y veo que es Mila y que tengo un montón de llamadas suyas.

—Joder, que oportuna.

—¿Yuri?, ¿dónde coño estás?—Mila grita cuando lo dejo en manos libres y Beka se ríe bajito.

—Es una larga historia.

—Te he llamado un millón de veces.

—Tenía muerto el móvil.

—¿Qué haces?

—También es una larga historia...estaba buscando a mi abuelo.

—Pues deja de buscar, está en mi casa.

—Vamos por él—le digo.

—¿Vamos?

—Si, estoy con un poli que me ayudaba a buscarlo—miro a Beka que se tapa la boca para no hacer ruido.

Sin querer, paso mis dedos mientras hablo por su torso, haciendo pequeños círculos y Otabek me responde con un tortazo muy sonoro en mi mano.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—pregunta Mila curiosa.

—No sé...—me hago el tonto y sigo tocando al kazajo a placer y éste pone los ojos en blancos.

—Mira Yuri, tu abuelo está dormido, vete a casa o a hacer lo que sea que estes haciendo—me dice con tono de enfado.

—Mila, no te cabrees, llevamos toda la noche buscándolo.

—El señor Plisetsky tiene razón, hemos estado buscando a su abuelo—Beka pone tono profesional.

—Muy bien, pues ya está localizado, déjalo dormir que está cansado, mañana nos vemos—y va Mila y me cuelga.

—¿Será idiota?

—Yuri, no te enfades...

—¿Qué ha sido del señor Plisetsky?—le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Ahora que estoy más relajado sabiendo que mi abuelo está en buenas manos, me pierdo de nuevo entre sus labios y nos abrazamos sintiendo nuestras pieles arder.

____________________________

Otabek.

El calor dentro del coche es insoportable, pero ninguno de los dos quiere moverse. Ahí estoy con el chiquillo rubio sin camiseta sentado en mi regazo, volviéndome loco con sus besos y su manera de moverse sobre mí.

—Yura...no podemos seguir así, alguien nos verá y estaremos en un lío.

—Beka...

Cada vez que jadea en mi oído diciendo mi nombre, siento que estoy más cerca de mi perdición.

—Vámonos a tu casa—me dice—seguro que allí nadie nos molesta.

—¿Cómo sabes que no tengo a nadie en casa?

—Obvio, si tus amigos te quieren enrollar con un stripper, es que estás muy solo—me dice tomando un poco de aire—aunque no me explico por qué.

—Demasiado trabajo—respondo, no quiero contarle que mi familia no ve con buenos ojos mis relaciones así que suelo evitarlas.

Nos separamos y nos colocamos la ropa, aunque Yuri me ha robado otra camiseta que tenía limpia en la mochila y se la coloca. Le queda grande y el escote deja parte de su hombro al aire de forma bastante sexy, menos mal que se abriga con mi chaqueta y me evita esa visión tan sensual. Ocupamos nuestros asientos delante y me incorporo al tráfico camino de mi casa.

—Esto es una locura, eres un niño y nos vamos a meter en un lío, sin contar con que eres mi sospechoso, si esto se sabe, podemos arruinar el caso.

—Tranquilo Otabek, no te pongas paranoico, y somos adultos, ¿no podemos tomar una copa en tu casa?, nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

—No, no puedes beber, eres menor.

—Puf, no puedo beber, pero podemos follar, eso no tiene sentido.

—Eso tampoco podemos hacerlo.

—Venga Beka, vamos a liberar toda esta tensión que tenemos hoy entre nosotros, estamos calientes, tú lo necesitas, se ve a kilómetros y yo también lo necesito.

Si alguna vez en la vida he tenido la sensación de tener un ángel y un demonio posado en cada hombro, no podía ser más que en este momento...aunque para el caso, bien podía tenerlo sentado a mi lado y encarnados en la misma persona.

—Vamos Beka, tú lo deseas y yo también...sé que lo haces desde que me apretaste contra ti en el túnel del metro.

Jodido mocoso, ¿cómo ha podido llevarme a su terreno?...sin querer, acelero para acortar el camino a casa.

____________________________

Yuri.

Miro a Otabek intentado abrir la puerta de su casa, está nervioso y no deja de mirar alrededor, como si los vecinos pudieran estar interesados en lo que hace a esas horas tan tardías. Al final, se me escapa una risa.

—Beka, me voy a enfriar...en todos los sentidos—le digo.

—Ya voy, es que me tiembla el pulso.

—Anda trae...—le quito las llaves y abro sin problemas.

Cierro con un portazo un poco brusco, y me lanzo contra él sin darle oportunidad de pensárselo.

—Yuri, tengo que ir al baño.

—Vale, estás en tu casa.

Beka se encierra en el baño y yo curioseo por su casa, es un tipo ordenado y sobrio, pero tiene la nevera vacía, seguro que siempre come guarrerías en la mesa de su oficina o en su coche. Le robo una cerveza y pongo algo de música...me pregunto por qué tarda tanto. Mientras lo espero me quito los zapatos y el vaquero negro, me quedo solo con la camiseta negra de Otabek que me queda enorme. Le cojo un cigarrillo y bailoteo por su salón y me quedo pillado mirando mi reflejo en un espejo grande que tiene cerca de la puerta. Con mi pelo rubio largo, mi cuerpo delgado y esbelto y su camiseta que casi parece un vestido, pienso que tiene toda la puta razón.

—Mierda Beka, si que parezco una chica, ¿te gusto por eso?

Sacudo la cabeza para espantar esa estúpida idea, en el coche me tocó, aunque fuera por encima del vaquero y pareció gustarle lo que había.

—Que raro, ¿se estará duchando?

Realmente, me gusta su olor así como está...pensar en que esté haciendo otra cosa me corta el rollo, así que prefiero creer que solo está nervioso.

—Beka, ¿te has muerto?—le pregunto, pero me ignora, así que sigo bailando.

____________________________

Otabek.

Cierro la puerta del baño y respiro pegado a la madera. Llevo el móvil en la mano y estoy tentado de hablar con Víctor para decirle lo que estoy a punto de hacer, necesito un consejo, alguien que me diga que coño está pasando. Me dejo caer hasta el suelo. Marco su número y cuando descuelga, escucho música y risas.

—Víctor, soy Beka.

—¿Beka?, ¿qué ha pasado?, te estamos echando de menos en el club, ¿qué haces?

—Creo que cometer una locura.

—Eso no te pega nada, ¿qué te traes entre manos?

—Todavía nada, pero tengo aquí a cierto rubio que...

—¡¿What?!—Víctor grita y tengo que quitarme el móvil de la oreja.

—Estoy en mi casa, con Yuri.

—¿El grafitero?

—Si.

—¿Y por qué hablas en susurros?

—Porque estoy encerrado en el baño.

—Tío, eres un jodido policía, ¿le tienes miedo a un niñato de diecisiete años?

—Es que seguro que ya está sin ropa—le digo preocupado.

—Pues mejor para ti.

—Soy un tío horrible, ¿cómo me voy a liar con él?, es menor, es un chico, y es mi sospechoso en mi caso.

—Será nuestro caso—me recuerda Víctor serio.

—Bueno vale, nuestro caso...el punto es, ¿qué hago?

—¿Qué quieres hacer?, olvida que eres poli, que eres mayor que él, que está metido en un lío...

—Quiero meterlo en mi cama y no dejarlo salir en una semana.

—Ese es mi Beka, adelante tigre, no te lo pienses, y si te sirve de consuelo...yo estoy con Yuuri.

—¿Qué?

—Ya ves, no eres el único tipo horrible—Víctor se ríe y me cuelga.

—Que hijo de puta.

Cuando por fin abro la puerta, me encuentro a Yuri vestido solo con mi camiseta y los bóxers, bailando en el salón y bebiéndose una cerveza.

—Por fin, ¿dónde estabas?

—En el baño, pidiendo consejo.

—¿A tu colega el otro poli?

—Exacto, pero su consejo no me vale, ¿tú sabes quién está con él en el club de streppers?...tu amigo Yuuri.

—¿Qué?...¿será perra?, ¿y se han acostado?

—No lo sé, no he querido preguntar.

—¿Y tú?, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Quiero volver al momento en que estábamos en el coche y todo me daba igual.

—Vamos al sofá.

Yuri me empuja y al segundo lo tengo encima, con sus blancas piernas a cada lado de mis muslos, y sin querer mis manos lo acarician y sujeto sus caderas mientras beso su cuello y sus clavículas a través del escote de mi camiseta. Por fin se la quito y veo su piel en todo su esplendor, en el coche apenas pude disfrutar de esas pequeñas pecas y el vello rubio bajo su ombligo. Sus pequeños pezones sonrosados también me atraen y siento la necesidad de besarlos despacio y con calma. Él también me desnuda y repasa con sus dedos algunas de mis cicatrices y por supuesto mis abdominales que antes han llamado su atención.

—Dios, estás muy bueno Beka...

De nuevo Yuri se mueve sobre mí besándome incitándome para que abra la boca y deje entrar su lengua dulce y hábil. Me pregunto que más cosas podrá hacer con ella...ese pensamiento me basta para que mi entrepierna empiece a palpitar bajo el trasero de Yuri, que además también pone de su parte para que la cosa funcione.

____________________________

Yuri.

No puedo despegar mis labios de los de Beka, me encantan sus besos. Con esa pinta de tipo rudo y bruto que tiene, es tierno y delicado y me acaricia de una forma como si pensara que sujeta entre sus manos un tesoro frágil y valioso. Me toca el pelo mientras me mira fijamente.

—Beka, ¿te gusto porque parezco una chica?—le pregunto un poco tímido.

—¿Qué dices?, me gustas porque eres hermoso, eres muy...tú.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Que eres muy especial, Yura.

Le sonrío como un tonto y lo abrazo, y él me aprieta, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo. Nos besamos de manera tierna, pero después se impone la lujuria. Me muevo sobre él y me aprieta el culo, refregándome contra su entrepierna. Hace un movimiento impulsando su cadera hacia arriba presionándose contra mi entrada lo que me provoca un jadeo que no puedo controlar y hace que Otabek me sonría pícaro mientras veo su cuerpo perlado con algunas gotitas de sudor.

—Otabek...eres muy grande, ¿no?—le digo en un susurro sin dejar de rozarme con él.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A tu polla, idiota.

—Bueno, si...¿y tú?

—Seguro que nada comparado contigo.

—Déjame verte.

Me levanto y me quito los bóxers, quedando desnudo frente a él, lo miro tímido y me coloco un mechón nervioso tras la oreja. Su mirada me quema, menos mal que hace rato que tengo una erección y puedo salir bien del paso.

____________________________

Otabek.

Tengo delante a la criatura más hermosa del planeta, ese pelo rubio, largo y lacio, que recoge sensual tras su oreja, esa cara fina y delicada, donde sus ojos verdes resaltan como dos luces en la noche, su cuerpo esbelto, piel clara y perfecta, su pubis con ese vello rubio y fino y su miembro que se alza orgulloso, con ese color rosado y apetecible, esas piernas largas y bien formadas...

—¿No vas a decirme nada?—me pregunta sacando un poco de ese genio que es tan típico en él.

—Ven aquí, bebé.

Se lanza de nuevo al sofá y yo lo abrazo tierno, acariciando su erección despacio y sacándole un par de jadeos y maldiciones.

—Estás muy bien, buen tamaño en relación con tu cuerpo—le digo casi con un susurro en su oído, y me obsequia una gran sonrisa.

—Con estas manazas parece más pequeño—me dice suspirando.

—Con mis manazas puedo hacer que te corras en un minuto.

—No es eso lo que quiero, sé que eres capaz de algo mejor.

Lo sujeto despacio y lo tumbo en el sofá, ya no puedo con la presión de la ropa y puede ser peor con lo que quiero hacer. Me quito el pantalón, aunque me dejo la ropa interior para no asustarlo, pero me mira un poco decepcionado. Me coloco de rodillas en el suelo entre sus piernas y sigo con caricias suaves y lo miro con una sonrisa antes de darle un par de besos en la punta de su pene y algún toque con la lengua. Él me mira abriendo mucho los ojos, aunque después los cierra y echa la cabeza un poco hacia atrás cuando lo meto un poco más profundo en mi boca, hasta que lo hago jadear y decir mi nombre.

—Beka...

____________________________

Yuri.

—Beka...¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?—le digo mientras me chupa y acaricio su pelo moreno.

Su lengua me está matando, la desliza arriba y abajo de mi polla que está tan dura que casi me duele. A veces me aprieta con sus labios gruesos y me hace gemir de una forma que casi me avergüenza, esto es lo que pasa cuando estás con un hombre de verdad y no un niño que no sabe lo que hace. Se chupa un par de dedos y me encojo cuando le veo las intenciones. Me acaricia despacio, deslizando sus dedos húmedos cada vez más cerca de mi entrada.

—Dime que pare si no te gusta—me dice cuando empieza a deslizar un dedo en mi interior.

—No soy novato...creo que puedo soportarlo—le digo con un gemido.

Me concentro en su lengua para alejar la incomodidad, que al final no resulta serlo en absoluto, cuando coordina su boca con el movimiento de su dedo.

—Hum, Beka...más.

—¿Seguro?

—Si...

Otro dedo se une al primero, y yo me pregunto como lo hace para ser tan delicado con esas manos recias que tiene y su aspecto nada gentil. Su lengua sigue haciendo de las suyas hasta que se queda quieto y se incorpora, para quitarse la ropa interior. Yo lo miro expectante, siendo un manojo de jadeos y pelo revuelto, un suspiro se me escapa sin querer cuando por fin veo el equipamiento inferior del poli.

—Joder, ¿cuánto mide?—le pregunto con un gemido.

—Esa es una pregunta indiscreta, rubio—me dice con una sonrisa.

Se levanta y camina unos segundos por la casa, en los que aprovecho para admirar esa escultura andante, que es todo músculo moreno y sexy, donde su culo perfecto resalta increíblemente. Vuelve con varios condones en la mano y un bote del gel que creo que nos hace buena falta si mañana me quiero sentar.

—Aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte—me dice.

—¿Ahora que estoy tan cachondo?, de eso nada.

—Nos podemos limitar a oral si quieres.

—No, quiero eso en mi cuerpo, aunque tengamos que trabajar un rato para conseguirlo.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, gatito.

—Normalmente, te mataría por llamarme así, pero lo pasaré por alto porque quiero un par de orgasmos...o tres.

—Eres muy exigente...gatito.

____________________________

Otabek.

De nuevo me concentro en su miembro y en preparar su entrada, mientras me tira del pelo y jadea diciendo mi nombre. Me araña un poco los hombros y me atrae hacia él para que lo bese, rodeándome con sus largas piernas cuando me hundo en su boca. Me muerde el cuello y me succiona, dejando una pequeña marca, que espero que no se vea con la camisa del uniforme.

—Yuri, para...no quiero preguntas incómodas el lunes en el curro.

—Jajaja...diles que son de tu novia.

Sin hacerme caso, me deja otra señal visible muy cerca de la otra.

—Yura, eres imposible—le digo, pero solo se limita a reírse pícaro.

Me empuja para separarme y se lanza a tocarme por todas partes, concentrándose en mi miembro que mira con admiración. Se pone cómodo y yo me acerco hacia su cara, abriendo sus sensuales labios para recibirlo en su cálida y húmeda boca. Sus verdes ojos se clavan en los míos, como si pensara, “mira lo que hago, sé como te gusta”, y me gusta, demonios que si, más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo...su lengua me acaricia y sus labios me aprietan mientras sus largos dedos se deslizan arriba y abajo de mi erección, y mi pelvis se mueve sin control, igual que mi boca, que lo nombra sin parar.

—Yura...oh...

Voy a explotar, en serio, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez y la boca de Yuri es una especie de paraíso y eso que yo no soy nada exigente.

—Niño, para un poco que no respondo.

—Beka, pensé que serías un campeón.

—Es que hace mucho tiempo y...

—¿Mucho?

—No me acuerdo—en realidad, prefiero que no lo sepa, así que le digo para distraerlo—además, eres bueno.

—Eso me han dicho...tú también eres bueno, por si lo quieres saber.

—Todavía estamos empezando, será mejor esperar al final para ponernos calificaciones.

—Vale, estoy conforme.

Nos besamos de nuevo y nos apretamos en mi sofá, el roce de nuestras pieles nos quema a pesar del frío. De nuevo, tomo posiciones entre sus piernas, acariciando despacio su miembro ayudándome con un poco de saliva y gel de fresa.

—Huy, está frío—me dice cuando lo nota sobre su piel, pero suelta un gemido—hum, aunque me gusta y huele bien.

Se relaja y continúo con mi exploración, deslizando un par de dedos en su entrada que me aprieta aunque poco a poco opone menos resistencia. Estoy atento a sus sonidos, lo último que quiero es hacerle daño, pero sé que voy bien cuando lo oigo gemir y me tira del pelo. Quiero intentar meter otro dedo antes de lo otro, me preocupa su reacción. Un fuerte gemido se escucha cuando lo hago, pero lejos de retroceder, su pelvis se impulsa hacia mi mano buscando el contacto.

—Ahí, Beka...

Le sonrío y me clava los ojos verdes, y creo que me da permiso para que intente aventurarme en su interior. Sin mirar, alcanzo un preservativo de la mesita y lo abro sin quitar mi boca de su miembro resbaloso de saliva y gel. Cuando está bien colocado, me aplico un poco de gel y apunto mi erección hacia su orificio, apretando con cuidado y sin dejar de mirar la expresión de su cara.

—Voy con cuidado—le digo.

—Mierda Beka, hazlo ya.

Voy entrando despacio y noto como su interior me aprieta, me quedo quieto al llegar al fondo, Yuri suspira y se arquea un poco quejoso, y tengo la impresión de que no voy a poder moverme ni un milímetro, aunque estar ahí es algo que me abruma, podría quedarme así, solo sintiendo esa presión y la furia en sus ojos verdes durante horas.

____________________________

Yuri.

Ya está, lo tengo dentro de mí. Sus ojos llenos de placer no se apartan de los míos, mientras me acaricia despacio intentando apartar mi concentración desde mi dolorido culo hacia mi polla que palpita entre sus dedos toscos aunque delicados. Suspiro y me relajo, y lo aprieto hacia mí para que entre más profundo, creo que se ha quedado quieto porque le preocupa mi dolor, me alegra que sea un amante delicado, cosa que se agradece según mi experiencia previa. Soy yo el que se mueve, haciéndolo salir un poco para volver a introducirlo con un golpe de mi cadera.

—Muévete, no te quedes pasmado, tío—le digo para sacarlo del trance.

—Si, solo quería saber que estabas bien.

—Pues háblame, no me gusta el sexo silencioso.

Se mueve un poco jadeando sin dejar sus caricias y dándome algún beso de vez en cuando. Me embiste ahora con menos delicadeza y yo empiezo a cambiar la molestia por el placer cuando mis músculos se adaptan a él y lo abrazan menos apretados. Abro las piernas todo lo que puedo y el sofá me deja para que entre muy profundo, ahora que parece que tiene menos miedo de hacerme daño.

—Eres muy flexible—me dice acariciando mis muslos y los relieves de los huesos de mi cadera.

—Esto no es nada...ya te enseñaré luego lo que puedo hacer.

Otabek gruñe y sonríe, a saber que imagen mental tendrá en la cabeza, mientras a mí me vale con verlo entrar y salir de mí, su cuerpo fuerte y sudoroso, sus ojos oscuros echando chispas y sus manos que no saben donde tocar o pellizcar. Me masturba con fuerza, y yo creo que voy a explotar, demasiados estímulos, sus labios en mi boca, su mano resbalando en mi polla y la suya machacando mi interior sin descanso y cada vez más rápido.

—Beka, creo que voy a correrme.

—Yo también, bebé.

Y entonces el orgasmo me golpea y grito sintiendo como mancho la mano de Beka y mi piel, jadeo como un loco y me arqueo aparentándolo en mi interior. Él también gruñe de una forma un poco salvaje y me embiste dos veces más con fuerza, hasta que se queda quieto y se tumba sobre mí, dejando caer su peso con cuidado. Lo rodeo con mis piernas y lo atraigo hacia mí.

—No quiero aplastarte—me dice.

—No te preocupes, es que quiero sentirte muy cerca...no me trates como si fuera una chica delicada.

—No se me ocurriría pensar en eso.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste en el túnel.

—Bueno, lo de ser una chica, vale...pero no creo que seas delicada en absoluto...¡ay!—Beka suelta un grito cuando le arreo un tortazo en el culo—¿lo ves?, eres una gatita salvaje.

—¡Idiota!

Le doy un par de rasguños en la espalda como premio, aunque me mira con los ojos abiertos y expresión de deseo.

—Ya veo que quieres dejarme marcado, ¿voy a ser otro trofeo en tu harem?

—¿Por qué dices eso?—le pregunto ahora acariciando su espalda morena.

—Porque un chico como tú no tiene pinta de estar solo en el mundo, además, he visto las fotos de tu móvil, ¿te gustan las fiestas, eh?

—Ellos no significan nada, Beka...además, estando contigo he descubierto que creo que me gustan más los hombres de verdad.

—Que suerte para mí...ven vamos—se levanta y sale de mí al moverse, y noto una sensación rara.

—Puf...¿dónde vamos?

—A por el segundo round, pero prefiero la cama.

____________________________

Otabek.

Recojo los preservativos de la mesita y el gel y me meto un segundo en el baño para tirar el condón usado. Al volver, está tirado en mi cama, con el pelo rubio desparramado por mi almohada y su cuerpo tan pálido que resalta sobre mis sábanas grises. Parece tan apetitoso...

—Estás precioso, como una escultura griega—le digo mientras me sonríe pícaro.

—Tienes una cama enorme para vivir solo...¿hace mucho que nadie pasa por aquí?

—Ya te dije que no me acuerdo—le digo sentándome a su lado en la cama.

—Otabek, eso no es sano.

—Es que mi familia no ve con buenos ojos mis...relaciones, así que por respeto a mi madre...

—Eres tonto, ¿y no respetas tu propio cuerpo?, eso es más importante, mírala, tienes a tu polla triste y sola, sin ningún sitio donde refugiarse—de repente, Yuri me ignora y le habla directamente a mi miembro—ven, que tu papi no te hace caso, te voy a enseñar un sitio que te va a gustar.

Me mira de reojo con sus ojos verdes brillando pícaros y de nuevo se concentra en mi pene, de nuevo le habla y lo toca con cuidado, lo que me excita de una manera extraña.

—Ven con tu otro papi—le dice con la cabeza en mi regazo, dándome algunos besos y lametones.

—Yuri, no hagas eso, que está sucia y pegajosa.

—No me importa, me gusta tu sabor.

Trago saliva cuando me dice eso, y tengo que reconocer que me excitaría enormemente eyacular en su boca si no nos acabáramos de conocer y no me apeteciera mucho más hacerlo de nuevo en su apretado interior. Jadeo mientras me chupa y me acaricia, consiguiendo que tenga una nueva erección en tiempo récord. Él hace rato que está de nuevo a tono, ventajas de tener diez años menos que yo y las hormonas revueltas...mierda, se me viene a la cabeza la frase que le dije a Víctor esta mañana y me entra la risa, Yuri me mira extrañado.

—No sabía que era tan divertido que te hicieran una mamada—me pregunta sorprendido.

—Es divertido, pero no me rio por eso...es que me he acordado de una cosa que le dije a Víctor sobre nuestras aventuras en el club, “no es mi estilo enrollarme con un adolescente con las hormonas revueltas”, le dije, pero mira como estamos.

—¿Esto es un problema para ti?

—Lo era, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—“De perdidos al río”, ¿no?, pues trae para acá—me dice alargando el brazo hacia los preservativos—que te voy a cabalgar como hace tiempo no te lo hacen y se te va a olvidar todo, solo somos tú y yo, sin familia, sin edad, trabajo ni ficha policial.

Me tumbo en la cama y lo miro mientras me coloca el preservativo y un poco de gel. Me sorprendo de su audacia, su mirada decidida me traspasa cuando se sienta sobre mí, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre mi erección, y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que sujetar sus caderas y dejarme llevar por esta magnífica amazona que me conduce hasta las praderas prohibidas del placer. Ver su cuerpo moverse sobre el mío es algo que traspasa los límites de mi cordura. Su pelo rubio que roza sus hombros y se mueve con gracia, su torso delgado y fino, esas piernas largas que reposan a ambos lados de mis muslos, su miembro que roza con mi vientre, y yo me concentro en estimular con calma, arrancándole varios gemidos junto con mi nombre.

—Beka...hum...

—Yura, sigue un poco más...

A veces continúa a un ritmo desenfrenado, a veces más lento y pausado. En un momento dado se para y se estira hacia atrás, casi rozando su cabeza con mis piernas, en una posición que hace que entre muy profundo en su interior, aunque lo veo distante y no puedo acariciar su erección que ahora apunta bien alto, hacia el techo. Me incorporo para sentirlo cerca y lo ayudo a levantarse, abrazándolo y moviéndome un poco bajo su cuerpo.

—No quiero que te hagas daño—le digo dándole un beso intenso.

—Ya te dije que soy muy flexible.

Nos movemos mientras lo aprieto, dejándome varios besos en mi cuello y haciéndome varias marcas que se unen a las que ya tenía. En respuesta, le doy un pellizco en el trasero y él me araña la espalda.

—Eres un pequeño tigre.

—Esa es mi firma, en los grafitis...mierda, ¿por qué te he dicho eso?

—“Nada de lo que digas durante el sexo, se podrá usar en tu contra”—le digo.

—Eso no sale en las pelis.

—No, eso solo son mis normas.

Yuri se mueve muy rápido y me hace saber de esa manera tan poco delicada lo poco que le falta.

—Beka, me corro...por dios...joder...

Lo acaricio con cuidado hasta que tengo su esencia en mi mano y se aprieta contra mi torso sudoroso. Yo sigo moviéndolo sobre mí hasta que exploto con mi éxtasis, notando sus jadeos en mi oído y diciendo mi nombre en susurros, como una oración.

—Yura...vas a matarme.

—No te preocupes, te dejo descansar y mañana cuando despertemos, tendrás más.

—Yuri, es tarde, será mejor que te lleve a casa.

—De eso nada, no pienso largarme como si fuera una vulgar fulana después de hacerte pasar un buen rato, quiero dormir contigo y no me vale un “no” por respuesta.

—Es muy tarde, ¿y si vuelve tu madre y no estás en casa?

—Está cuidando a una de sus momias, no sale hasta por la mañana, además, es sábado y a veces duermo en casa de Yuuri cuando salimos.

—Puf, está bien, solo quería que no te metieras en otro lío, ni yo tampoco.

—Ya claro, he venido a trastocar tu insulsa vida de poli.

—Yura, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, pero si alguien lo descubre, se acabaría nuestra historia...bueno, ¿qué estoy diciendo?, a lo mejor solo soy una diversión del sábado por la noche, y el lunes yo vuelvo a mi insulsa vida de poli, mientras Víctor me cuenta sus aventuras con tu amigo Yuuri y tú vuelves a tus grafitis y tus amores adolescentes...

—¿Qué dices, Beka?, vale que tengo una vida un poco loca, pero nunca me había enrollado con nadie así, sin conocerlo...tú y yo tenemos una especie de conexión, me di cuenta en ese túnel, cuando me mirabas fijamente y vi la duda en tus ojos, creo que durante un segundo, pensaste en dejarme escapar, pero no lo hiciste, y no por tu trabajo, no lo hiciste porque querías conocerme y llegar hasta este momento.

—Yuri, es mi trabajo.

—Y una mierda, sé que esto pasaba por tu cabeza, y por la mía, no quiero que pienses que hago esto para salvar mi culo—cuando lo dice, yo me rio y él pone los ojos en blanco—bueno, vale, es una forma de hablar...me gustas, Beka, y me gustaría que esto se repitiera, aunque también me gustaría ir contigo al cine o ver películas y jugar a la Play con una manta en el sofá.

—¿Me estás proponiendo una relación?

—Te estoy proponiendo que lo veamos día a día...vale, tengo claro que no vamos a tener comidas familiares ni seré tu pareja en las fiestas de tu trabajo, y está claro que no nos podemos morrear en un parque ni en la puerta de mi instituto, pero me gustará llamarte para preguntarte por tu día, y comerme una hamburguesa en tu coche como hicimos esta noche, o que me des un paseo en tu moto.

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo moto?

—Porque te pega, con tu chupa de cuero y esas pintas, lo de tener moto era casi obligatorio.

—Vale, a mí también me ha gustado todo esto y me gustan tus ideas, pero solo te puedo decir que me lo pensaré...

—Beka...

—Tengo que procesar todo esto, ahora con la situación del post-orgasmo solo veo las cosas positivas, tengo que analizar las partes negativas.

—¿Siempre eres tan metódico en todo?

—¿Y tú tan impulsivo?, está claro por qué te metes en líos...anda tigre, vamos a la ducha y después a dormir.

—Me puedo quedar entonces?, ¿y ducharme contigo?—me dice con expresión de niño entusiasmado y yo asiento.

—Venga rubio, que se hace tarde.

—Si, si...

Se levanta de la cama de un salto y corre hacia el baño como si temiera que voy a cambiar de opinión.

____________________________

Yuri.

Me abrazo a Beka bajo la ducha caliente y le doy varios besos en los pectorales. Me encanta su torso fuerte y moreno.

—Eres como un osito, aunque te falta un poco de pelo—le digo.

—Me depilo un poco, es lo mejor para el gimnasio, ¿tú también?

—Yo tengo poco, además es muy rubio.

—Ya lo veo.

Sigo con mis achuchones y él me enjabona la espalda y me lava ciertas zonas con el cuidado de una madre.

—Deberías ponerte un poco de crema, para que mañana no te duela...ya sabes—me señala el culo y yo creo que estoy rojo.

—Tú también deberías ponerte un poco en la polla, que hacía mucho que no la usabas.

—¿Por qué eres tan arisco?, solo me preocupo por ti.

Ahora es él quien me abraza y me besa hasta que nos cansamos de estar en remojo. Al salir, me da una toalla limpia y me seca el pelo con cuidado, después busca un cepillo nuevo que tenía guardado, me mira con la intención de cepillármelo él.

—Hum, había olvidado lo relajante que es que alguien te cepille el pelo—le digo sentado en el baño envuelto en una toalla enorme y suave, mientras desliza sus dedos por mi pelo.

—Tienes un pelo precioso, pero no tengo secador.

—No importa, me apaño con la toalla.

Me coloco la camiseta que le robe antes en el coche y no me molesto en ponerme ropa interior, salto directamente a su cama y me arropo mientras lo veo vestirse delante de su armario.

—No te vistas tanto, me gusta más el contacto con tu piel.

—Solo vamos a dormir, ¿eh, Yura?, y no me gusta pasar frío.

Cuando por fin apaga la luz y se mete en la cama, lo abrazo como en la ducha, y enredo mis piernas con las suyas, buscando una postura cómoda me muevo varias veces, hasta que lo oigo reírse.

—¿No puedes estarte quieto?—me dice.

—Es que no suelo dormir con nadie.

—Yo tampoco, pero seguro que nos podremos acoplar de alguna manera.

Por fin nos colocamos cómodos y cierro los ojos notando la respiración de Otabek en mi nuca.

—Buenas noches gatito.

—Buenas noche, poli insulso.

Beka se ríe y yo también, y después solo oímos nuestras respiraciones hasta que nos dormimos.

____________________________

Otabek.

Me despierto al amanecer. De nuevo llueve sobre San Petersburgo y la tormenta me ha desvelado, y al igual que en la ciudad, otra tormenta está arrasando mi vida, una rubia y preciosa que ahora duerme en mi cama a pierna suelta. Yuri tiene un aspecto adorable mientras duerme, un poco despeinado y totalmente enroscado en mi cuerpo como si fuera un gatito friolero. Por otro lado, no deja de parecerme sexy, con mi camiseta y esas piernas largas y con sus caderas marcadas y encima sin llevar ropa interior, así que antes de darme cuenta, estoy acariciando su muslo lentamente desde la rodilla hacia arriba, notando la firmeza de su piel y los relieves de sus huesos, justo en esa zona que me gusta apretar cuando está sentado sobre mí, su pequeña y dulce cintura. Me escabullo de su abrazo y me siento en el borde de la cama, alternado mi vista entre su cuerpo y la mañana lluviosa a través de la ventana...¿qué voy a hacer con esto?, ¿qué hago con todo esto que estoy sintiendo en este momento?, mi corazón no para de saltar de alegría, como un tipo tonto enamorado, pero por otro lado, mi cabeza me dice que esto no está bien, no es más que un niño y yo un policía con mucho que perder. Busco con la mirada mi móvil en la mesilla para ver la hora, pero debe estar tirado en el salón, dentro de mis pantalones. Me levanto para buscarlo y veo que son casi las ocho de la mañana, demasiado temprano, así que me acurruco de nuevo junto a Yuri revisando los mensajes...puf, Víctor me ha llamado varias veces y tengo varias fotos y vídeos suyos que tengo miedo de abrir.

—“Última conexión a las 06:36”, se cree que tiene quince años—digo mirando el chat de Víctor.

Aparece en varias fotos con un chico japonés que deduzco debe ser Yuuri, “que cabrón, y yo sintiéndome mal por lo de Yuri”, pienso cuando lo veo con el chico en su regazo, bebiendo y con un stripper de fondo. Leo sus mensajes.

Víctor:

00:14

¿Beka?, ¿ya has salido del baño?

Yuri te espera con los brazos abiertos...y otras cosas...

00:16

Buena suerte, seguro que te come con patatas...

00:19

¿Beka?

00:21

¿Estás follando?

00:24

Estás follando, no contestas y es raro en ti. Que te aproveche, que buena falta te hace...

¿Será descarado?, me pregunto si él también se ha ido a la cama con el otro Yuuri...dios, no tenemos arreglo, nos vamos a meter en un lío como se sepa todo esto, si el comisario Feltsman se entera...solo espero que no se le ocurra poner sus fotos en el Facebook, él es así de idiota...aunque yo tengo una pequeña marmota rubia en la cama que me dice que no soy mejor persona que ese chiflado.

—Buenos días, Beka—me dice con una vocecita y me saca de mis pensamientos—dame un abrazo, tengo frío.

Y entonces se me olvidan mis dudas y solo quiero pasar el domingo abrazado a esta magnífica y semi desnuda criatura mirando desde la cama como San Petersburgo se empapa en este domingo lluvioso.

—Duerme Yura, es muy temprano.

—Hum...—suelta un ronroneo como un gatito y yo sonrío como un tonto.

Nos quedamos otro rato traspuestos, oyendo caer la lluvia y sintiendo nuestro mutuo calor.

____________________________

Yuri.

Me despierto con olor a café y me encuentro solo en la cama de Otabek. Me levanto y me coloco uno de sus bóxers que le robo del cajón, aunque me quedan grandes. Voy hacia la cocina, siguiendo el rastro del aroma en el aire.

—Hola Beka.

Me acerco a él y la situación me parece un poco rara, no sé si besarlo o darle solo un abrazo, pero las dudas se me van de la cabeza cuando deja lo que hace y me aprieta para darme un beso en la frente y luego un beso en los labios muy suave.

—Ya veo que me has robado uno de mis bóxers.

—Si, pero me queda grande—me levanto un poco la camiseta.

—Deja de enseñarme tanta carne, es muy temprano—me dice con un guiño.

—No lo hago con esa intención, tonto...¿toda tu ropa es negra?

—Casi...¿y toda tu ropa es de leopardo?—me dice dándome mi ropa bien doblada y limpia, con mis bóxers con ese estampado llamativo justo encima.

—Casi...

Me empiezo a quitar la camiseta para vestirme y veo que Otabek me mira extrañado.

—¿Qué?, no seas remilgado, ¿te extraña verme desnudo después de follar esta noche?

—Es que esto es toda una provocación, ¿quieres acabar tumbado en esa mesa para ser mi desayuno?—Beka estira su brazo en dirección a la mesa con las tazas y la comida.

—Siempre he querido tener sexo en una mesa, tirando todas las cosas, como en “El diario de Noah”, que lo hacen sobre la mesa de la cocina y mojados por la lluvia.

—¿El diario de Noah?—Beka me mira con una sonrisita.

—¿Qué pasa?, me encanta esa peli...pero si lo cuentas por ahí, te mataré—le digo señalándolo con el dedo.

—Bueno vale, pero yo pensaba más en “El cartero siempre llama dos veces”.

—Esa también la vi, hace tiempo...

—Eres muy joven para ver esa clase de películas...y para ver esa clase de cosas que tenías en tu portátil—Otabek me habla con tono de hermano mayor.

—Vamos Beka, es domingo, deja de reñir como un poli...además, ¿no tengo edad de verlas, pero si de hacerlas?

—Las películas no son la realidad, y en las porno, es todo falso, solo sexo puro y duro, sin sentimientos...nosotros no somos así.

—Eres muy romántico, me alegro de ser algo más que un buen polvo—le digo ya vestido dándole otro abrazo.

—Eres mucho más, sobre todo un quebradero de cabeza, ¿lo sabías?...anda, vamos a desayunar, que tengo que llevarte a casa—me señala una silla y nos sentamos muy pegaditos.

—Tengo que ir por mi abuelo.

—Huy, es verdad...por cierto, tu amiga Mila te ha llamado un par de veces.

—Mierda, ¿has contestado?

—Claro que no, ¿qué le iba a decir?, ¿qué hemos pasado la noche juntos?, no sé que grado de intimidad tienes con tu amiga y si le contarías algo así...aunque te agradecería que fueras discreto.

—No soy un cotilla.

—He visto tus redes—me dice con retintín.

—Bueno, vale...este caso es especial, no quiero que tengas problemas en el curro ni con tu familia.

—Pues lo podías haber pensado antes, no veas como tengo la espalda, y mira mi cuello—me enseña las marcas que le hice ayer.

—Perdona, fue por la calentura del momento...mañana ponte una bufanda con el uniforme, por cierto, no te imagino vestido de policía, seguro que estás muy bueno.

—Nunca lo he pensado así, es mi trabajo, no es como si fuera un stripper.

—Eso me encantaría, que te quitaras tu uniforme solo para mí—le sonrío pícaro y me imagino una escena muy caliente en mi cabeza—puf...no quiero pensar en eso.

—Yo tampoco, eso no va a pasar.

—Eres muy aguafiestas, Beka.

—Anda niño, come que tu abuelo estará preocupado.

____________________________

Otabek.

Nos movemos por San Petersburgo con el coche, mientras Yuri no para de toquetear la radio, canturreando todas las canciones que pilla.

—Beka, esto es un rollo, yo quería ir en tu moto.

—Está diluviando, y además, ¿qué hacemos con tu abuelo?, ¿le ponemos un casco y lo sentamos entre los dos?

—No, de eso nada...si quiero ir en moto es para estrujarte y manosearte todo el rato, en todo caso, se sentaría detrás mía.

—El pobre, para que saliera volando...vamos a hacer una cosa, ¿qué te parece si mañana te recojo después de clase, te llevo a comer algo y nos damos una vuelta con ella?

—¿De verdad?

—Solo si me prometes que harás los deberes y no te meterás en líos—le digo con tono serio.

—Si, papi.

—Puf, no me digas eso, que bastante raro me siento con todo esto—le digo mirándolo de reojo.

—Tú me has llamado bebé.

—Como tú dices, fue por la calentura del momento.

—Beka, ¿te ha gustado?—Yuri me mira de reojo y sus ojos verdes me atraviesan curiosos.

—Claro, ¿cómo no me va a gustar?, pero me siento mal por ti, cualquiera puede pensar que soy un acosador y me aprovecho de mí posición...una figura de autoridad, que puede sacarte de ese lío, y tú un chico indefenso, aunque rebelde.

—Fui yo el que te besó en el ascensor.

—Porque no querías que hablara con tu abuelo.

—No, te besé porque quise, me gustas mucho Otabek, y me da igual lo que piensen los demás.

—Menos tu abuelo.

—Exacto, así que tenemos que tener cuidado, nada de tontear delante suya.

—¿Estás loco?, no quiero que me dé una paliza, él debe ser lo más parecido a un padre que tienes, ¿no?

—Algo así—Yura se queda callado y mira por la ventanilla.

Cuando aparco frente al edificio que Yuri me señala, me pregunto que clase de excusa puedo dar de mi presencia allí, creo que voy a dejar hablar al rubio, que parece tener la situación controlada. La puerta se abre y aparece una chica pelirroja muy guapa, aunque pone cara de fastidio cuando Yuri la mira y se disculpa con voz de completa inocencia.

—Ya era hora, estábamos muy preocupados, no me respondías al teléfono.

—Se me apagó...vamos pelirroja, no te enfades.

—¿Y éste?, ¿quién es?—la chica me señala.

—Antes de que le digas alguna burrada de las tuyas, debo decirte que es policía.

—Detective Altin, señorita—le digo saludándola con tono profesional.

—Me ayudó a buscar a mi abuelo, es un vecino y me encontró como un loco dando vueltas por el barrio, hasta que vi la nota y sospeché que estaba por esta zona.

—Anda pasa, tu abuelo se está tomando un café—Mila nos señala la cocina.

—¡Yuratchka!, ¿dónde andabas metido?—el abuelo lo mira con una sonrisa.

—Abuelo, estaba muy preocupado, no vuelvas a irte tan lejos de casa, podía haberte pasado algo—Yuri lo abraza.

—Oh, tu amiga ha sido muy amable...¿quién es este chico?—el señor me señala.

—Ah, es un policía que me ha estado ayudando a buscarte, se llama Otabek Altin, y él es mi abuelo Nicolay.

—Encantado señor Plisetsky—lo saludo dándole la mano.

—Encantado joven—él me devuelve el saludo—bueno, ya es hora de dejar de molestar a esta familia, muchas gracias por todo.

El abuelo se levanta y recoge las cosas, salimos todos al salón. Yuri lo ayuda con su abrigo y nos despedimos de la familia, no me pasa desapercibida la mirada de Mila sobre Yuri.

—Ya hablaremos tú y yo—le dice la pelirroja mirándolo y mirándome a mí.

—Si, ya hablamos—le dice Yuri empujándome, como si la chica lo intimidara.

Mila cierra la puerta con una última mirada de sospecha dirigida a los dos y yo trago saliva como si sintiera que nos está leyendo la mente.

____________________________

Yuri.

De nuevo estamos en el coche de Otabek, los dos sentados delante y mi abuelo detrás, mirando el paisaje muy callado. Por un lado estoy tranquilo porque él está bien, pero por otro, creo que Mila está enfadada, me preocupa que mi abuelo sospeche lo de Beka y además, está el asunto de los trenes...puf, y ahora vamos camino de casa y no tengo ni pizca de ganas de separarme de Otabek, así que una idea cruza mi mente.

—Oye, ¿por qué no vamos a desayunar a la cafetería del parque Peterhof?, esa que tanto te gusta—le digo a mi abuelo mirándolo entre los dos asientos.

—Yura, no podemos abusar de la amabilidad de este joven, él tendrá cosas que hacer.

—No te preocupes, tiene el día libre, ¿verdad, Beka?—sin querer lo llamo por su apodo y además le pongo la mano en el hombro.

Beka mira mi mano de reojo y yo la quito rápidamente, una sonrisa mínima curva sus labios y yo miro a mi abuelo, pero creo que no ha notado nada, o al menos, se hace el sueco.

—Venga, será divertido, así podrás comer esos pastelitos de limón que tanto te gustan...

—Está bien, pero al menos el señor Altin dejará que lo invitemos, por todas las molestias que le estamos causando.

—Será un placer, señor Plisetsky.

—Nicolay, por favor.

—Aunque no ha sido ninguna molestia—Beka sonríe de nuevo y siento un escalofrío cuando me mira durante un segundo.

Así que me salgo con la mía y acabamos paseando por el parque bajo una tenue llovizna. La cafetería está tranquila, es muy temprano y el día no es muy apacible, pero es bonito ver caer la lluvia bajo las enormes cristaleras. Pedimos nuestro desayuno a la camarera y nos contamos las peripecias del día anterior, omitiendo mi detención, nuestra noche juntos y adornando todo con detalles inventados. Otabek me mira sorprendido, creo que le divierte mi actuación, aunque seguro que se pregunta cuanto hay de verdad en todo lo que le he contado hasta ahora. En una pausa en la conversación, reviso mi teléfono y veo varios mensajes de Yuuri, incluidas varias fotos con el policía del pelo platino, que me obligan a poner mi mejor cara de póker, mientras me levanto disculpándome para correr al baño. Me encierro y leo los mensajes.

Yuuri:

23:14

Yura!!!, me acabo de colar en un club de streppers

Víctor es genial!!

23:33

Llevo 3 copas de champán y estoy...

Veo una foto suya sentado encima del poli, con copas en la mano y un chico casi desnudo colgando boca abajo de una barra de metal. Varías fotos parecidas se repiten y otros mensajes emocionados para acabar diciéndome que se va a su casa, que vive en una puta mansión y para terminar el último es de las seis de la mañana, con varios adjetivos y cotilleos, que se resumen básicamente en “Víctor es un fiera en la cama”.

—Otabek también, pero no es asunto tuyo.

Le hablo al teléfono como si Yuuri pudiera oírme en lugar de estar en el quinto sueño en los brazos del poli platino.

____________________________

Otabek.

Yuri ha salido corriendo al baño después de sacar el móvil, deduzco que ha visto los mensajes de su amigo y estará procesando lo que ha ocurrido con Víctor. De repente, Nicolay levanta la vista de su plato de dulces y me mira con la misma cara que debo poner yo cuando quiero interrogar a alguien.

—¿Qué intenciones tiene con mi nieto?

—¿Perdone?

—Vamos, él cree que no me entero de nada con mis lagunas de memoria, pero se ve que tiene interés por usted, y toda esa historia rocambolesca de ayer...él no quiere preocuparme, pero yo conozco sus inclinaciones, no tiene secretos para mí, y creo que usted también siente algo por él, ¿no es así?

—Bueno...él me preocupa, está metido en un lío, pero será mejor que él se lo explique.

—Algo he sospechado, por lo de ser policía, ¿desde cuándo la poli busca viejos perdidos?

—Hombre, hacemos un poco de todo—le digo.

—Si, pero no ha respondido mi pregunta.

—Es difícil de explicar, solo nos conocemos desde ayer, pero creo que tengo sentimientos muy fuertes hacia él...esto es duro, hablar de estas cosas con el abuelo de la criatura...comprendo que pueda estar enfadado conmigo, un tipo que no conoce, en mi posición, y él es solo un crío—lo miro y me siento terriblemente culpable.

—No puedo prohibirle nada, no soy su padre, pero como bien dice, es solo un niño y como la parte adulta de los dos, le pido que sea responsable y lo trate bien, y mucho cuidado con el sexo.

—Nosotros no...

—Conozco a Yura y sé que esta noche no ha vuelto a casa, lleva la misma ropa de ayer y eso no lo hace nunca, se cambia de ropa varias veces al día...él no lo sabe, pero sé que clase de cosas ve en su ordenador y su curiosidad por el sexo es casi ilimitada, así que no me venga con que no ha pasado nada.

—Lo siento, me hubiera gustado que se hubiera enterado por él y no por mí.

—¿Cree que para mí no es duro también?, yo quisiera que saliera con chicas, y de su edad a ser posible, pero comprendo que entonces no sería él y yo lo quiero por lo que es, y no por lo que debería ser y espero que usted haga lo mismo.

—Si, señor Plisetsky.

—Ay, esta juventud...en el fondo, prefiero que sea usted a que se meta en líos con algunos de los golfillos de su clase, como ese Yuuri.

—¿Qué le pasa a Yuuri?—pregunta el rubio detrás de su abuelo con cara de susto.

—Nada, que tu abuelo piensa que es una mala influencia para ti—le digo con un guiño.

—Es mi amigo y no voy a dejar de verlo, me da igual lo que digáis—dice Yuri mirándome con expresión de “ya hablaremos”.

—Venga Yuratchka, termina el desayuno que tu madre dirá que donde andamos—le dice Nicolay.

—Beka, ¿te quedas a comer?

La pregunta de Yuri me pilla desprevenido y miro de reojo a Nicolay que se encoge de hombros. Después de mi charla con él, no quiero pensar en enfrentarme también a su madre.

—Yura, eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a tu madre—le digo.

—Por favor—me dice con ojos de gatito y sujetando mi brazo, sin importarle que su abuelo lo mire.

—Está bien, pero tendrás que inventarte algo mejor, a tu abuelo no lo hemos convencido—le digo.

—¿Qué?

Yuri me mira con cara de pánico mientras Nicolay se ríe.

____________________________

Yuri.

Cuando vamos en el coche me siento detrás con mi abuelo, que va dándome la brasa con el tema de Beka. El poli me mira a través del espejo para darme ánimos, y entonces me decido a contarle lo que ha pasado realmente y como nos hemos conocido. Mi abuelo se preocupa cuando se entera de la multa que tendré que pagar por pintar los trenes.

—No quiero que mamá lo sepa, trabajaré, haré lo que sea—le digo con pena.

—Yuri, es mucho dinero, tendrás que trabajar durante años—me dice Beka.

—No me importa.

—Solo tienes que hablar y decir quienes eran los otros, así solo será una quinta parte—me insiste, no puede evitar sacar su lado de poli.

—Ya te he dicho que no los conozco, y no soy un chivato.

—Yuratchka, haz caso al detective, no cargues con toda la culpa—me dice mi abuelo.

—Es que no sé quienes son, de verdad, solo conozco sus alias, llevábamos pasamontañas.

—Bueno, tarde o temprano los descubriremos—dice Beka serio—de todas formas...yo puedo prestarte dinero...

—No, ni se te ocurra pensarlo, no necesito que me pagues, no me vendo, ¿sabes?

—¡Yuratchka!—mi abuelo me riñe.

—Yo hago lo que hago porque me gustas, no para que me quites la multa o para tener tu lástima y que me des tu dinero, no soy tu fulana.

—Yura, deja de decir eso, ¿qué va a pensar tu abuelo?, y yo te he ofrecido un préstamo, pero no te saldría gratis, y no se trata de sexo...lo siento Nicolay...se trata de que estudies, no te metas en líos y hagas alguna actividad comunitaria.

—¿Qué mierda es esa?—protesto muy en serio, lo del sexo me parecía mucha mejor idea.

—Colaborar en algún proyecto solidario, con niños enfermos, gente sin hogar...¿qué sabes hacer?—me pregunta y yo le suelto una sonrisa tonta a través del espejo—Yuri, compórtate, no quiero que a tu abuelo le explote la cabeza.

—Solo sé patinar y pintar, me gusta la música, leer y el cine—les digo.

—Si, ya sabemos la clase de películas que te gustan—me dice mi abuelo y Beka se ríe.

—¡Oye!, ¿desde cuándo cotilleas mis cosas?—le digo ofendido.

—Desde que te dejas ese maldito trasto por todos lados con esas cosas feas que ves.

—Bueno, en resumen, no tienes muchos talentos ocultos, ¿no?—me dice Beka con un tono que lleva cierto retintín.

—Pues no.

—¿Solo controlas el skate, o también los patines?—me pregunta Beka y creo que va a alguna parte.

—También he patinado sobre hielo—le digo a Beka intrigado.

—Eso es perfecto, ¿sabes que tengo el proyecto ideal para ti?

—Soy todo oídos—le digo un poco escamado.

—¿Qué te parecería colaborar con una escuela de patinaje para niños sin recursos?

—Un auténtico coñazo—le digo sincero.

—¿Yo te parezco un coñazo?—me dice mirándome de reojo y me derrito.

—¿Qué dices Beka?, eres un tío increíble.

—Porque yo también colaboro en ese proyecto, ahora estoy con un grupo de niños de un barrio marginal y les enseño a patinar sobre hielo, tú me podrías ayudar—Beka me mira y yo cambio rápidamente de opinión—creo que eso puede mejorar el status de tu caso.

—Bueno, si tú también vas, creo que me apunto—le digo y mi abuelo se ríe.

—Muy bien, seguro que sabes más trucos que yo, que estoy un poco oxidado.

—Hum, tengo ganas de verte con mallas ajustadas y patines—le digo olvidando que mi abuelo nos oye.

—Yura—Beka me riñe risueño.

—¿Qué?, mi abuelo ya lo sabe, ¿qué más da?

—Eres indomable—me dice Beka sonriendo.

—Creo que no sabe bien donde se ha metido—le dice mi abuelo y yo me parto de risa.

____________________________

Otabek.

Entramos en casa de Yuri y él busca a su madre por la casa, lo hace en silencio porque estará descansando. De repente, Yuri me agarra por la ropa y tira de mí hacia su habitación.

—Abuelo, me voy con Beka a mi cuarto, cuando mamá se levante, pedimos una pizza.

—Si, pero dejad la puerta abierta, no quiero que hagáis nada raro, ¿eh?

—Eso no es raro, es divertido pero ya se te ha olvidado—le dice con mucho descaro.

—Yuratchka que te conozco—el abuelo se va riéndose por el pasillo y nosotros entramos en su cuarto.

Se lanza sobre la cama y rebusca los mandos de la Play y de la tele.

—¿A qué esperas?, siéntate conmigo.

—¿Qué opina tu abuelo de que me tumbe contigo en tu cama?—le digo quitándome la chupa de cuero.

—Solo vamos a jugar...¿te mola Need for Speed o prefieres uno de tiros?

—Ya tengo bastantes tiros en mi trabajo.

—Tienes razón, me puedes dar una paliza, mejor el de coches.

Nos ponemos a jugar un rato y nos reímos cuando Yuri hace trampas y me da empujoncitos para sacarme de la carretera. Yo no me quedo atrás y le pellizco el muslo para distraerlo.

—Hey Beka, que me distraes.

—Tú también, tramposo.

Es curioso como todo resulta entre nosotros, solo hace un día que nos conocemos y ya tenemos una camaradería especial, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Me gusta su risa y como se muerde la punta de la lengua para concentrarse, es como un niño, pero a la vez me resulta muy sexy. Cuando me gana, lo celebra dando pequeños saltitos en la cama y estira los brazos por encima de su cabeza, dejando su ombligo al aire cuando su camiseta negra con un tigre se levanta. Sin querer, mi mano toca su barriga suave y firme, y como si fuera un resorte, Yuri se lanza a besarme hasta que su abuelo se asoma y nos riñe.

—¡Yuratchka!

—Lo siento abuelo.

Se ríe y se muerde el labio pícaro, y tengo que contenerme para no tumbarlo sobre la cama y besar cada milímetro de su piel. Seguimos jugando un rato, con risas, cosquillas y trampas incluidas por parte de los dos, hasta que sin saber como, estoy tumbado en su cama y lo tengo sentado sobre mí y nos besamos despacio, hasta que una sombra aparece en el marco de la puerta y Yura se sobresalta, cayéndose de la cama.

____________________________

Yuri.

—¡Yuri!—el grito de mi madre me sobresalta y yo me levanto del suelo maldiciendo porque no es mi abuelo—Nicolay, ¿por qué hay un tío en la cama de Yuri?

—Mamá, no te pongas histérica, solo estábamos jugando a la Play.

—Yura, os estabais besando...¿y tú quién coño eres?

—Otabek Altin, señora Plisetsky—Beka le extiende la mano, pero ella lo ignora.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Mamá, ¿qué importa eso?

—Yuratchka, eres un niño, y él tendrá...¿treinta?

—Veintinueve...—dice Beka con tono culpable.

—Joder Yuri, ¿es que nunca puedes estar con nadie normal?

—¿Y qué es lo “normal”?, ¿una rubia con grandes tetas sin cerebro?, ¿o un tipo como papá que te embarazó y se largó?—le digo con mucha rabia, y ella me da un tortazo.

—Señora Plisetsky—Beka le sujeta la mano, firme pero con cuidado.

—Yuri, estás castigado y tú lárgate de mi casa.

—Nadia, no seas tan dura con él—mi abuelo intenta calmar a mi madre.

—Cállate viejo.

—¡No le hables así al abuelo!, él es el único que se preocupa por mí, y ahora también Beka...—otro tortazo me deja la cara roja.

—Nadia, déjalo.

—Señora Plisetsky, ya me voy, pero no lastime a Yuri—le dice Beka.

Me siento en la cama aturdido y Beka recoge su chaqueta de la silla. Se la coloca mirándome con pena y me hace una seña de “hablamos”, sin que mi madre lo vea. Sale de mi cuarto y yo me tiro sobre la almohada que ahora huele como Beka y me pongo a llorar. El llanto se hace más intenso cuando mi madre le grita y cierra con un portazo que hace retumbar la pared. Mi abuelo entra para consolarme, pero mi madre se asoma.

—Déjalo, la culpa es tuya por consentirlo tanto.

—Nadia, el chico se siente solo.

—Pues que se busque una buena chica, de su edad, y a ser posible, que sea bonita y educada.

—Una jodida princesa—le digo con rabia—mamá, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que me gustan los chicos?

—Estás confundido, la gente de tu edad...

—No, sé perfectamente lo que quiero, y quiero a Otabek.

—¿Tú lo sabias?, ¿desde cuándo se ve con ese tipo?—le pregunta a mi abuelo.

—Lo conocí ayer.

—¿Ayer?, ¿y lo metes en tu cama?, y ¿tú lo sabes y se lo permites?

—Solo se han dado un beso—dice mi abuelo inocente, aunque sabe mucho más.

—Es solo un niño, ese tipo es un pervertido.

—Mamá, estás hablando de un policía.

—¿Es un puto poli?, peor me lo pones...Yuri, no quiero que veas más a ese hombre.

—Pero mamá...

—Y tú, no dejes que se salga con la suya—mi madre señala a mi abuelo—y como me entere que tienes contacto con él, voy a hablar con su jefe y le voy a contar que te acosa, ¿está claro?

Sale de mi cuarto lanzando maldiciones y miro a mi abuelo, que me toca el pelo con cuidado.

—Tranquilo Yuratchka, ya se le pasará...ay, mira que os dije que tuvierais cuidado, te gusta demasiado el peligro.

—Solo fue un beso...lo quiero abuelo.

—Apenas lo conoces.

—Pero lo sé, sé que somos el uno para el otro, ¿por qué no nací un poco antes?, ¿o él un poco después?

—Anda, no llores, ponte presentable y vamos a comer.

—No tengo hambre, quiero estar solo.

—Vale, como quieras, pero llámame si me necesitas.

—Si abuelo.

Me paso el resto del día tirado en la cama y buscando el olor de Otabek en mis ropas y en mi almohada. El teléfono me quema en las manos pero me da miedo lo que dijo mi madre y no lo quiero meter en un lío.

____________________________

Otabek.

Durante el camino a casa voy todo el tiempo mirando de reojo al asiento vacío. Se me hace raro después de todas estas horas pegado a Yuri no escuchar su risa, como tararea las canciones de la radio, y como me dice “Beka”, con tono travieso y dulce al mismo tiempo. Al llegar a casa incluso echo de menos tenerlo rondando por allí, robándome la ropa y curioseando entre mis cosas. Ordeno un poco el salón y coloco los cojines del sofá, que estaba todo desmontado desde nuestro encuentro ayer por la noche, incluso veo en el suelo el envoltorio del preservativo y el corazón me da un salto pensando en Yuri. Me acerco a mi habitación y la cama revuelta me da más indicios de que lo de ayer no fue un sueño. Las sábanas huelen a Yuri y el cepillo del pelo con algunos de sus rubios cabellos descansa en mi mesilla de noche, junto al resto de los preservativos que sobraron. Lo recojo todo y lo guardo en el cajón, y escucho un mensaje de audio de Yuri.

—Beka, mi madre no quiere que te vea ni hable más contigo, dice que te va a denunciar con tu jefe si tenemos contacto...no quiero que tengas problemas...estamos jodidos.

Al final creo que corta el mensaje porque se va a poner a llorar, y yo también, y todo por mi culpa, por dejarnos llevar en su casa delante de su familia. Arranco las sábanas de la cama con rabia y acabo envuelto en ellas, en un rincón mirando la lluvia y poniéndome hasta el culo de ron, a palo seco y sin comer nada. Me quedo traspuesto, no sé cuanto tiempo, y me despierto con el sonido del móvil. Doy un salto pensando que es Yuri.

—Beka, ¿qué haces?—Víctor me habla con voz de felicidad.

—Nada, mirar la lluvia y beber.

—¿Estás borracho?

—Menos de lo que me gustaría.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿el grafitero se ha largado?

—Su madre es una hija de puta.

—Beka, que mal hablado.

—Me va a denunciar con el comisario si me acerco a él.

—No le hagas caso a esa bruja...y yo que quería presumir de noche.

—Mañana me lo cuentas, hoy no tengo ganas de hablar, adiós Víctor.

—Adiós Beka, pero llámame para lo que sea, incluso para emborracharme contigo.

—Ahora estoy mejor solo, adiós.

Le cuelgo y tiro el móvil encima de la cama, y me acurruco en las sábanas que huelen a Yuri y que huelen a nuestro amor. Cierro los ojos y me concentro en la lluvia y de nuevo me dejo arrastrar por el sueño. Me despierto sobresaltado y me pregunto, “¿qué estoy haciendo?, ¿por qué me comporto como un adolescente enamorado?”, apenas nos conocemos y quizás su madre tenga razón, es solo un niño y yo debería alejarme.

—Yura, tu madre tiene razón, será mejor estar separados...un tiempo...que todo se calme...tengo que pensar...y si, estoy borracho—le digo en un audio con la boca pastosa.

Otra vez tiro el móvil y me arrastro a la cama para pasar la noche lo mejor que pueda, envuelto en un lío de sábanas entre las brumas del alcohol y mis sueños húmedos con él.

Un rato de sueño y un par de cafés más tarde, (acompañados de un par de aspirinas), estoy en comisaría revisando los archivos del caso y entra Víctor como el puto rey del mundo, saludando a todos y con un aspecto impecable, uniforme impoluto y su pelo grisáceo bien peinado. Deja varias carpetas en su mesa, que está pegada a la mía.

—Que buen aspecto, tienes pinta de haber estado follando todo el finde—le digo serio.

—Tú también, solo que a ti te ha sentado bastante peor, ¿qué pasó?, ¿su madre es demasiado entrometida?

—Se nos fue la pinza y nos besamos en su cuarto.

—¿Qué coño hacías en su casa?—Víctor me riñe tocándose la frente.

—Me invitó a comer el domingo.

—Eres un idiota, la familia hay que dejarla bien lejos, ¿cómo se te ocurrió?

—No quería separarme de él...pero ahora se acabó, es muy joven, mi trabajo pende de un hilo si se sabe...

—¿Y el mío no?

—Tú eres ruso, yo soy solo un intruso y cualquier excusa es buena para echarme...sin contar con que mi madre me mataría y además, podemos cargarnos el caso.

—¿Te imaginas?, ya veo los titulares, “dos policías de San Petersburgo se lían con dos menores de edad sospechosos de destrozar los vagones del metro con sus pintadas”—Víctor se ríe y gesticula visualizando la portada.

—No tiene gracia, estoy muy jodido, por eso y porque creo que...estoy enamorado de Yuri.

____________________________

Yuri.

Puf, puto lunes, yo solo quería quedarme en la cama, en pijama y hundido en mi miseria, oyendo una y otra vez el mensaje de Otabek donde dice que me deja, “un tiempo”, dice, ¿y qué espera?, ¿qué cumpla los dieciocho?, ¿qué me salga barba?, ¿qué mi madre me eche de casa cuando descubra lo de la multa?, es una opción, largarme y presentarme en su casa...pero luego pienso en mi abuelo y además, no quiero ser tan patético mendigando su ayuda...lo que faltaba, Yuuri viene derecho hacia mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dispuesto a contarme con pelos y señales todo lo que ha hecho con el poli, seguro que sabe hasta cuanto le mide.

—¡Yura!, no te lo vas a creer...dios, que bien lo he pasado, Víctor es un tío genial, el sábado me coló en el club, me dieron champán, y hacían la vista gorda con mi edad porque sabían que él era un poli...tiene una casa increíble, un coche increíble, un cuerpo increíble...

—Una polla increíble...—le digo con fastidio.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿te lo ha contado Otabek?

—No, solo lo supongo.

—¿Y a ti cómo te fue?, me dijo Víctor que estabas con Beka.

—Hey, no lo llames así, y ha sido un desastre...lo conocí el sábado por la mañana, nos acostamos esa noche y me dejó el domingo por la tarde, he batido mi récord de relación ultracorta.

—¿Por qué?, ¿qué pasó?

—Que mi madre se ha enterado y lo ha amenazado...que hija de puta, solo porque ella no es feliz, no soporta que los demás lo seamos, para una vez que conozco a un tío genial que me hace caso.

—Vamos, eres un crack, no he visto que tengas problemas para tener a cualquiera, tú puedes elegir.

—Si, pero ahora elijo a Otabek y no puede ser...lo quiero, lo amo con todas mis fuerzas.

—Lo acabas de conocer.

—Igual que tú a Víctor.

—Si, pero no creo que yo esté enamorado así de él, al menos de momento...venga, no le des más vueltas, seguro que se arregla...es un tío muy guapo, solo lo vi de refilón, pero es muy moreno, ¿no?

—Es que no es ruso, es kazajo, y deberías ver el resto de su cuerpo, moreno y musculoso, como una escultura de bronce—pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y cómo es en la cama?, ¿es bueno?—Yuuri me da un codazo.

—Puf, lo es, bueno y delicado, muy romántico, pero pasional...creo que no quiero hablar de eso, tendiendo en cuenta que a lo mejor, ya no tengo más de lo mismo.

—Seguro que volvéis, dice Víctor que lo tienes totalmente pillado.

—Pues no lo parece, tenía que haber luchado por mí, coger a esa bruja y decirle, “señora, lo quiero y me da igual lo que usted piense, hable con mi jefe si se atreve, como si quiere hablar con el mismísimo Putin”.

—Hombre, la verdad es que estamos en un lío, si el comisario se entera, los puede echar del caso, o incluso del cuerpo, y eso egoístamente, no nos conviene, ¿qué pasa si son otros polis los que investigan lo del metro?, seguro que tienen menos miramientos que ellos.

—Beka me dijo que podía hacer servicios comunitarios, él lleva un equipo de patinaje de niños con problemas y...solo que ahora no podré ayudarle si no podemos vernos...mierda, dijo que hoy me daría un paseo en moto, aunque supongo que tampoco podrá ser.

—Venga Yura, vamos a clase.

—Joder, ¿cómo me dejé convencer para hacer esa estupidez del metro?, así no hubiera conocido a Beka, no tendría una multa que pagar y mi madre no estaría encabronada...y eso que no sabe todavía lo de la pasta.

—No me gusta esa idea, así yo tampoco hubiera conocido a Víctor...hay que reconocerlo, ellos pueden ser unos buenos “patrocinadores” con nuestro problemilla.

—Yo no pienso aceptar el dinero de Beka, ¿dónde está tu orgullo?

—Se me habrá caído junto con la ropa bajo la cama de Víctor.

—Puf, haces lo que sea por un buen polvo.

—Y tan bueno.

Nos sentamos en clase y dejamos la conversación para atender las explicaciones del profesor, pero no me concentro, sigo esperando un mensaje de Beka donde diga que se arrepiente y que quiere volver, desde luego, no voy a ser yo el que lo llame, a diferencia del Katsudon, yo si tengo orgullo.

____________________________

Otabek.

La semana se me hace muy pesada, además algunos días prefiero hacer turno doble para pasar el menor tiempo posible desocupado, y así dejar de pensar en Yuri y también para estar menos horas en una casa vacía que huele a él. Todo allí me lo recuerda, incluso tengo un rinconcito para él, con el cepillo del pelo, la ropa que usó y uno de mis discos que le gustaba...dios, ¿cómo puedo echar de menos tanto a alguien que acabo de conocer?, me pregunto si a él le ocurre lo mismo. Hemos hecho algunos avances en el caso, la unidad de informática ha descubierto la identidad de un par de chavales más, y una de las unidades está preparada para detenerlos. Me alegro que así sea, no por ellos, me alegro por los dos Yuris que ven mermada su multa al tener que repartirla entre cuatro. Víctor sigue haciendo de las suyas, prácticamente todo su tiempo libre lo pasa con el pequeño japonés, mientras yo me dejo los ojos mirando el teléfono esperando alguna noticia de mi Yuri.

—No te va a llamar—me dice Víctor sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué?

—Yuri no te va a llamar, no se fía de su madre y se siente abandonado por ti.

—¿Pero por qué?, ¿yo qué he hecho?

—Ya sabes como son estos adolescentes, creo que tiene la loca idea de que eres como un caballero que lo va a rescatar de las garras del dragón, o sea, su madre.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto?

—Yuuri me lo ha contado.

—¿Se lo cuenta a su amigo y a mí no me dice nada?—le digo serio.

—Ese rubio es demasiado orgulloso, tampoco quiere dejarse ayudar en el asunto de los trenes.

—Si, eso si lo sé...¿qué hago?, ¿lo llamo?, tampoco quiero que su madre se cabree.

—Espera, tengo una idea—Víctor saca su móvil y le manda un mensaje cuando le doy su número.

—Víctor, esto es una locura pero...quiero a ese chico y me gustaría que tuviéramos una oportunidad, pero me preocupa su madre, mi familia, mi trabajo...

—Solo tenéis que ser discretos.

—Tú podías aplicarte el cuento, ¿cómo se te ocurre llevar a Yuuri al club y emborracharlo con champán?

—Mi caso es distinto, Yuuri es más independiente, su hermana no se mete en su vida y sus padres están en Japón, y ya sabes que el comisario me da vía libre mientras haga mi trabajo.

—Creo que de esto puede salir algo bueno, me ha dicho que se iba a comportar, incluso me ibaayudar con los niños del patinaje...

—Otabek, voy a decirte algo, no pierdas el norte, en todo caso serás su amante, no vayas a convertirte en su padre.

—Yo solo quiero sacarlo de la calle y que sea un chico decente, necesita un poco de estabilidad y yo se la puedo dar.

—Bueno, te lo digo para que te ahorres quebraderos de cabeza, es un chico con problemas.

—Lo sé y no me importa, quiero el lote completo, con sus cosas perfectas y sus conflictos.

—Tío, estás enamorado hasta las cachas—Víctor me sonríe y me pone un brazo sobre el hombro.

—Si, y es demasiado tarde para echarme atrás, lo he comprendido estos días, que han sido un auténtico infierno—el tono de un mensaje entrante del móvil de Víctor me interrumpe.

—Anda mira, tu chaval—Víctor lo lee y una sonrisa asoma a sus labios—desde luego, tiene carácter, “dile a ese idiota que me llame”.

—Trae el móvil—casi se lo arranco de las manos y Víctor se ríe.

Marco su número ignorando el fondo de pantalla con una foto de Víctor y Yuuri donde los dos parecen un poco achispados y espero que el rubio me conteste.

—¿Si?—dice un poco seco.

—Soy el idiota—le digo mientras Víctor se ríe—antes de que digas nada, si no te he llamado en estos días no ha sido por salvar mi culo, sino porque temía que tu madre te pegara otra vez.

—Esa zorra no va a tocarme más un pelo.

—Yura, no hables así de tu madre.

—¿Cómo quieres que la trate si te echó de mi casa?, nos ha separado, y eres la única cosa buena en mi vida, junto con mi abuelo, claro.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de arreglarlo?

—Todo depende de lo persuasivo que puedas ser—respiro más tranquilo, su tono se relaja.

—Quiero verte.

—Yo también, pero necesitamos un sitio neutral, no quiero que acabemos enrollados sin hablar un par de cosas.

—Te espero en la puerta de tu instituto al salir de clase.

—¿Vendrás en moto?, habíamos quedado en eso el lunes...

—¿Eso sumaría puntos a la reconciliación?—le pregunto sonriendo.

—Es posible—intenta hacerse el duro.

—Vale, me lo pensaré—le digo con tono de negociador.

—Hum...luego nos vemos.

—Si, hasta luego.

Cuelgo y miro el móvil con cara de bobo, cuando levanto la vista, Víctor me mira con sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Qué?—le digo con fastidio.

—Lo que yo te diga, enamorado hasta las trancas.

____________________________

Yuri.

Se ha acabado el descanso y Yuuri me interroga con la mirada mientras devora una chocolatina.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?—me dice con la boca llena.

—Tío, eres un cerdo.

—¿Quieres una?

—No, llevo toda la semana sin comer apenas por culpa de mi madre y de ese idiota...quiere que nos veamos al salir del insti.

—¿Y le has dicho que si?

—Quiero verlo y quiero hablar con él...Beka no tiene la culpa de que mi madre sea una amargada.

—Venga Yura, vamos a clase.

Ahora que sé que Beka va a venir, consigo concentrarme un poco más. Llevo una semana de mierda sin apenas comer ni dormir, solo hablo con mi abuelo y con Yuuri y evito a mi madre todo lo que puedo. Me paso las horas en mi cuarto viendo guarradas de internet, cosa que no es nada sana para mi salud mental ni para mi físico que echa de menos el contacto con Otabek y tiene que conformarse con el mío propio, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una crisis de actividad “manual” tan intensa como ahora. Pero no solo extraño su cuerpo, también echo de menos su risa, sus pequeños sermones y esa manera de mirarme del que contempla algo misterioso y precioso. Las horas se arrastran muy lentas y cuando suena el timbre que anuncia el fin de la última clase, salto de la silla como si hubiera una chincheta, recojo todo apresurado y salgo a correr, casi ignorando a Yuuri.

—Yura, espera, la chaqueta—el Katsudon corre detrás de mí con mi ropa.

Salgo a la puerta y como si fuera una película romántica de la sobremesa del domingo, allí veo a Beka sentado en su moto, con gafas de sol, la chupa de cuero negro sobre su uniforme del trabajo y el casco en su regazo. Intento aparentar tranquilidad, por Beka, no quiero que me vea como un desesperado, y por todos los alumnos y profesores y también algunos padres que pueblan la puerta del instituto. Realmente, lo que mi cuerpo me pide es lanzarme sobre él, montarme en la moto del revés y estrujarme contra su cuerpo y besar su boca para escandalizar a toda esta sociedad tan estirada e hipócrita, donde mi propia madre tiene un lugar destacado. Eso tendrá que esperar, no queremos que alguien lo denuncie por corromper a un menor, estando de uniforme y en la puerta de un centro educativo.

—Hola Otabek, estás muy elegante con tu uniforme—le digo un poco distante.

—Tú...no tienes buen aspecto, ¿te has cuidado estos días?—me dice sujetando mi mentón discretamente.

—No mucho, no tenía ganas de nada.

—¡Yuri!, te has dejado la chaqueta—Yuuri se coloca a mi lado sofocado por su carrera y después mira a Beka—hola, soy Yuuri, tú debes ser Otabek.

—Pues si, encantado—Beka le da la mano educado.

—Yuuri, ¿tú no tienes nada que hacer?—le digo un poco seco.

—¿Eh?

—Estorbas, déjame hablar con mi...bueno, con Beka.

—Oh, si, claro...nos vemos mañana.

Yuuri se va un poco avergonzado y Beka me mira con una sonrisa, mientras me da un casco que me coloca con cuidado.

—Venga sube, vamos a comer algo.

Me coloco sobre la moto e intento guardar las distancias, aunque cuando arranca y nos movemos entre el tráfico siento la necesidad de abrazarlo.

—Yuri, sujétate fuerte, no quiero que te caigas.

—Eres un tramposo, lo haces para que te achuche y me apriete contigo.

—Por si no lo sabes, soy un experto negociador y me sé muchos trucos.

—Ya lo he notado.

Después de unos minutos, aparca en la puerta de un edificio que parece un pabellón deportivo. Cuando entramos, veo el gran cartel de la entrada, estamos en una pista de hielo, seguro que es donde enseña a los niños de su programa solidario.

—¿Dónde me has traído?

—Querías un sitio neutral, ¿no?, vamos.

Entra con una tarjeta magnética y le dice al vigilante que soy su acompañante, está claro que el tipo no le va a replicar a un agente uniformado. Nos sentamos en la cafetería que no está muy concurrida a estas horas y miramos la carta. Pedimos un par de perritos, patatas y refrescos y charlamos de cosas banales como si no quisiéramos llegar al asunto que nos trae aquí, hasta que lo veo rebuscar en su bolsillo.

—Creo que vas a necesitar esto...bueno, si es que quieres seguir teniendo algo conmigo—me dice poniéndome delante un teléfono móvil nuevo—ya tiene grabado mi número, pero sin nombre, por si tu madre lo encuentra, aunque deberías esconderlo muy bien.

—Es una idea genial, así no hay peligro de que intercepten las comunicaciones.

—Yura, en todos estos días sin verte, me he dado cuenta de lo que significas para mí, y aunque creo que sería capaz de dejarlo todo por ti, no sería justo separarte de tu abuelo y aunque te pese, tampoco de tu madre, así que he pensado, si te parece bien, que podemos seguir viéndonos, pero tenemos que tener cuidado con lo que hacemos, nada de besos en público, ni otros contactos inapropiados...

—¿Y nada de sexo?

—Yura, solo serán unos meses, hasta que tengas dieciocho, así nadie podrá decir que está mal lo que hacemos.

—Beka, no me digas eso, ¿sabes la semana que llevo?, no he podido parar de hacerlo, ¿cómo se supone que voy a estar así varios meses?

—Bueno, en privado si podremos besarnos y acariciarnos.

—Peor me lo pones, en estos días no te he visto y no te he sentido cerca, ¿cómo voy a resistir si nos besuqueamos y nos tocamos por todas partes?

—Ya encontraremos la manera, venga dime algo.

—No sé, yo también he pensado mucho en ti, me gustas y quiero pasar tiempo contigo, pero va a ser duro, deja que lo piense.

Mientras comemos lo miro concentrado y pienso que eso será mejor que nada, podremos pasear, ver pelis y hacer cosas juntos, y lo bueno es que gracias a su idea del móvil nuevo, mi madre no se enterará. Cuando terminamos nuestra comida, me lleva hacia los vestuarios masculinos y rebusca la llave de su taquilla, sacando sus patines y una camiseta negra que se coloca delante mía sin ningún pudor y yo lo miro volviendo los ojos y suspirando, y él se limita a reírse.

—¿Cómo carajo me voy a contener si sigues haciendo eso?—le digo.

—Solo es un cuerpo bonito, rubio.

—Si, pero es el cuerpo bonito que a mí me gusta.

—Anda, pilla unos patines de tu número y deja tus cosas en mi taquilla.

Así que allí estamos, deslizándonos por el hielo, mientras me sujeta de la mano como si yo fuera uno de los niños de su clase.

—Venga, enséñame lo que sabes hacer, tengo que saber si eres adecuado para el trabajo—me dice.

—Pensé que te había demostrado mis habilidades sobradamente.

—Acostarse con el profesor principal no te asegura el puesto—dice con un susurro tirando de mí para acercar sus labios a mi oído.

—Otabek, deja de coquetearme—le digo y quita su mano de mi cintura—no me mires así, ha sido idea tuya.

Me alejo un poco para patinar y hacer varios giros y piruetas que aún recuerdo de mi época del colegio. Beka me mira muy interesado y me parece que algo sonrojado, así que me aprovecho de la situación y trayendo a mi mente una coreografía sensual que presenté una vez en un concurso, lo dejo un poco boquiabierto, pero me distraigo y acabo con mis huesos en el hielo.

—¡Yura!—Beka se acerca corriendo y me ayuda.

Con una sonrisa maligna me revuelvo y lo tiro también al hielo, así que acabamos uno sobre el otro rodando sobre el frío y la humedad del suelo mientras aprovecho para pellizcarlo en sitios estratégicos.

—Yura, eres un poco tramposo.

—Tranquilo, no hay casi nadie en la pista y no se ha notado.

—Yo si lo he notado, y así va a ser muy difícil mantener la castidad.

—Ya encontraremos la manera.

—¿Entonces eso es un si?

—Pues claro, te quiero idiota.

—Yo también te quieto, Yura.

—Creo que merecemos esta oportunidad, así que podemos intentarlo.

Nos damos un abrazo sobre el hielo y casi nos desequilibramos otra vez, y después de un rato patinando y enseñándole un par de cosas, acabamos la tarde paseando con su moto, aunque no somos fieles a nuestra promesa y terminamos besándonos sobre la moto en un parque solitario de la ciudad. Viendo el atardecer, pienso en todas las posibilidades que tenemos por delante y me asaltan dudas, que desaparecen cuando siento el abrazo de Beka y sus labios cálidos en los míos, ojalá todo sea igual que ahora, excitante y maravilloso como en este momento, pero eso, ¿quién lo sabe?, aunque eso es lo bonito cuando una relación comienza, que no sabemos lo que nos depara el futuro.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está inspirada en un suceso real que ocurrió en España, dos grupos de grafiteros hicieron una apuesta para ver quien pintaba más trenes, si el grupo de Madrid o el de Barcelona, aunque no sé quien ganó realmente...después, otro día iba paseando por Sevilla y vi varios grafitis, y se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Yuri pintando y Otabek corriendo detrás de él para detenerlo, y así surgió todo esto...espero que no resulte muy pesado, son casi 19.000 palabras. Un saludo y gracias por leer 😘😘.


End file.
